Trouble At School
by Lishbashbaaaa
Summary: All human. Best friends - Alice, Rosalie and Bella go to boarding school. It's a modern arts school. When three mysterious brothers come to the school they can't resist. BxE AxJ RxE... Eventually. ON HIATUS!
1. Ebony and Ivory

**Summary : **_All human. Best friends - Alice, Rosalie and Bella go to boarding school. It's a modern arts school. Alice is studying fashion, Rosalie is studying acting and Bella is studying music. When three mysterious brothers come to the school they can't resist. Usual pairings eventually._

**A/N :** _Please read and review. Sorry first chapters always suck..._

--

**Bella...**

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you... By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_...

I slapped my alarm clock to shut it up. I closed my eyes again and took a few deep breaths to wake me up. Then I sat up and stretched. Alice and Rosalie my two best mates were lying asleep in their beds. I was always the first up and ready. Sighing, I throw back the covers and get out of bed to have a shower. When I return Alice is sitting up in bed, her short black hair all over the place. I can't help but laugh.

"Oh shut up..." Alice scowls at me. I laugh again and make my way to our shared wardrobe. Because Alice and Rosalie are such shopaholics I have to endure their wrath, and take all the clothes they buy me... Sigh... And no, I never get _any_ say in the matter what so ever. I flick on the light and look up and down the rails of clothes. Alice has them all neatly arranged, clothes for different kinds of weather, clothes for different occasions, clothes in different colours, and accessories to go with those clothes. I wander down to where most of the jeans are kept and pick out my favourite pair of dark blue, Miss Sixty skinny jeans. Through in the bedroom I heard a thump and then Rosalie shouting at Alice.

"Jeez Al! I'm awake I'm awake!!!" I laugh quietly to myself and then pick out a yellow and rainbow patterned tee, a black waistcoat and brightly coloured Converse. Padding back through to the bedroom I see Rosalie sitting at the desk, tapping away the the computer.

"Mornin'..." she mumbles sleepily.

"Morning!" I reply.

--

Mornings are always quiet at Brookfield, apart from the screaming first years, no one else really talks. We make our way down to breakfast at nine o'clock.

We sit at our usual table by the window and talk about everything and anything as usual. We're all taking part in the summer production of 'MacBeth'. Rosalie is, of course, playing Lady MacBeth, and she's so pleased about it. Alice is getting to make most of the costumes for it, which is making her so stressed. It's a huge cast so I guess it would be pretty stressful! I am going to be playing piano for the play, I don't really like the music, it's not my usual style, but I accepted it anyway.

After breakfast we part and plan to meet up at lunch to go down into town. We all have free periods after so we are planning a long lunch/shopping break. I walk to my class, listening to Biffy Clyro.

Almost everyone is already seated when I get there and I make my way to a spare piano, without the teacher noticing. However, I pay too much attention to the teacher and find myself sitting next to James. He's the school's creepiest pervert. I remove my iPod and sit down. The teacher turns around.

"You may begin on your compositions..." She leaves us to carry on. Quiet chatter fills the room. James sidles up to me. I shift away, he smells strongly of some _disgusting_ aftershave.

"Hey sexy..." James leers. His eyes don't leave my chest.

"Ugh... Hello James." James looks up for one moment. He places a hand on my thigh.

"How you doin'?" He winks and I slap his hand away.

"You touch me again and you're dead... Got it?" James just grins at me, with his too white teeth. I pick up my bag and move to another piano and begin with my composition.

It's a new piece, that I wrote myself. I'm rather pleased with it, as is the teacher. I smile to myself as my hands fly over the ebony and ivory keys...


	2. Sushi Time

**A/N :**_ Thanks to all that reviewed. Here's the next chappy!_

--

**Bella...**

I make it to lunch without being molested by James again. I had a great time in Music. My teacher is really pleased with my piece and thinks I am ready to record it and send it off to the examiners. I walk to the front of the school to meet Alice and Rosalie, singing along to my iPod happily. Alice and Rosalie are chatting as I approach.

"Hey Bells!" Alice calls, waving. I wave back and stuff my iPod into my bag. I run to catch up with them.

"Ready to go?" I ask, smiling. We link arms and walk to Alice's car. I absolutely _love_ Alice's car. It's a Porsche, in canary yellow with black racing stripes. Rosalie's also got a pretty nice car. It's a Mercedes, in red with a soft top roof. I have an Aston Martin DB9, which I love. We're all pretty envied at school because of our cars. I got mine for my birthday, just after I got my driver's licence. But mostly we ride in Alice's Porsche...

In the car I plug in my iPod and we sing along to all our favourite songs. We do duets, and solos and trios. It's great fun... I only met Alice and Rosalie about a year ago, when I first came here. We were all new and we are sharing a dorm. We've been inseparable ever since. We have so much in common – apart from shopping! I hate it – we're practically like sisters...

--

We go to the same sushi bar we go to practically every week. It's amazing, cheap, and delicious food. We sit on three bar stools by the revolving conveyor belt. The waiter passed us warm plates and we started to pick food off the conveyor belt. My tummy rumbled loudly and I shoved a huge piece of sushi with prawns in my gob. Alice and Rosalie laughed when I sighed in content.

"Hungry much?" Rosalie laughed, putting wasabi sauce on her sushi.

"Shu'up!" I said, swallowing my food.

"So how was Music Bells?" Alice asked, reaching for more food.

"It was good yeah! I've almost finished my composition and Mrs. Walker said I'm almost ready to record it! I can't wait!" I grinned happily. "Oh but the only downside was, I got molested by James again..."

"Ugh!" Rosalie shouted. "He's such a _perv_!" We all laughed.

"How about you guys?" I asked.

"Well..." Alice said, butting in before Rosalie. "In Fashion today Mr. Toms gave me some of the plans for costumes in MacBeth! They look amazing! Some of the dresses are _exquisite_!" Alice clapped her hands in glee, Rosalie just rolled her eyes. "And... Mr. Toms has given me an allowance for me to buy material! I'm so excited!" I laughed.

"Sounds like fun Alice..." Alice nodded and put another piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Well, as usual I was practising my part as Lady MacBeth in the play... We still don't know who's going to play MacBeth though! I hope it's someone cute... I mean, we have to _kiss_..." Rosalie pulled a face. "And all the guys that have auditioned so far are _ugly_!" I laughed, typical Rosalie.

"Excuse me a minute..." I put down my napkin and made my way to the toilets.

--

I checked my make-up in the mirror. I reapplied some Benefit lipstick and went to go out the door.

"Ouch..." I walked into some and fell down on my ass.

"Oh! I'm so sorry... Here let me help you!" A deep voice said, close to my face. I looked up and saw a God...

He was really tall, with pale skin and green eyes. His hair was dishevelled, as if he had been running his fingers through it, but it was a gorgeous bronze colour. He was wearing a deep blue silk shirt and a pair of black jeans. I was dazzled for a moment.

"Um..." I mumbled. The God laughed and I was dazzled again.

"Here..." He held out his hands, "I'll help you up..." I took his hand and he hauled me up. I almost stumbled again and he grabbed my waist. "Whoa... Steady. You alright? Did you bump your head?" His green eyes were hypnotising me.

"Um... I think I'm... alright... Yeah... Um..." I mumbled, straightening myself out.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen..." The God extended his hand. I shook it.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I said, regaining my head. He was still holding my hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Bella... I hope you don't fall down again..." He grinned at me, kissed my hand lightly and then left. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope... That was definitely real...

--

Whilst we were shopping I kept quiet about Edward Cullen, and I let Alice and Rosalie use me as a model to try on clothes, I was in too much of a daze to think properly...

That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen for the first time...


	3. God and Goddess

**A/N :** _Do you love me? If you do... Please review?_

_Haha that rhymed..._

_Anyhoo, on with the story!_

_--_

**Edward...**

I walked out of the bathroom after failing to fix my hair. It looked like '_a birds nest'_ according to Emmett. Grr, I hated him sometimes.

Just as I walked out the door, someone walked into me.

"Ouch..." They gasped, falling on their butt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry... Here let me help you!" I said, reaching for the girl. She looked up at me and my heart almost stopped beating. She was beautiful, as beautiful as an angel. She was really pale with long dark hair, shining in the light, it waved to halfway down her back. She was wearing simple clothes, but she still managed to look stunning. But it was her eyes that dazzled me. They were a deep brown, almost like liquid chocolate and they were framed by long thick eyelashes. I caught my breath.

"Um..." She mumbled. I was almost as speechless as she was.

"Here..." I spoke before she did. I help out my hands, "I'll help you up..." She took my hand and it tingled where she touched me. When she was standing upright she almost fell again. I grabbed her tiny waist, pulling her against me. "Whoa... Steady. You alright? Did you bump your head?" I asked, concerned.

"Um... I think I'm... alright... Yeah... Um..." She mumbled again, pulling at her clothes.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen..." I extended my hand to the angel.

"Bella. Bella Swan." She said. _Bella_... It suited her perfectly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Bella... I hope you don't fall down again..."I smiled at her and kissed her hand lightly. Then I walked away again, thinking that would be the last time I saw her...

--

I walked outside to find Emmett and Jasper. We drove back to our apartment, Jasper and Emmett talking about the football game that was on that night. I don't mention the girl even when Jasper asks me what's up. I just think about her _all_ the time. _Jeez Edward, get a grip, you met her for the whole of _one _minute and you're already acting like you love her_!

Wait... I can't... Can I?

--

**Bella...**

_I was walking somewhere on campus... It was a bright summers day and I was wearing my favourite dress. _

"_Hello Bella..." I hear someone say. I turn to see Edward Cullen standing there, wearing blue jeans and a tight white tee. It shows off his muscles perfectly. I am speechless, as usual._

"_Um, hi Edward. How are you?" I ask, finally managing to regain composure._

"_I'm great. Well, I am now..." He smiles and steps closer to me. We are only an inch or two apart. My heart beats faster. Suddenly Edward leans in and kisses me..._

"Bella!" I sit up sharply and whack my head off something.

"Ow!" Alice screams. I open my eyes and see Alice clutching her forehead.

"Oh! I'm sorry Alice!" I say, rubbing my forehead too. Rosalie is watching us from the desk, laughing.

"What?" I ask her, getting out of bed.

"Sorry..." Rosalie stops laughing but still has a grin on her face.

"Sorry Alice, what's wrong anyway?" I ask.

"I was just going to wake you up... You were dreaming, well, sleep talking again. You kept saying _Edward_... Who's Edward?" Alice grins at me. I blush deeply and try to hide my face.

"Um... I don't know any Edward..." I quickly go through to the bathroom to get a shower.

I daydream about Edward Cullen all day. Alice and Rosalie keep trying to bug me, catch me off guard, but it doesn't work. I will never tell them about Edward. What if he wasn't real? What if I _had_ imagined it all?

It was finally the weekend and I was so glad. All the seniors get a chance to go out on Saturday nights and we were planning to head into town, to check out a new club. Alice had bought us all new outfits even though we didn't need them. Rosalie was kitted out in a new pair of denim hot pants, a black and white tee, a red belt and red patent high heels. Alice curled her hair for her and did her make-up, smoky grey eyes and red lipstick. Alice was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, a very revealing green halter neck and green pumps. Her hair was spiked up at the ends and she was wearing green glitter eye liner. I hated what I was wearing, it was way too revealing for what I would normally wear. It was a dark blue dress, reaching to the middle of my thighs, covered in white stars. Alice had let me wear my old blue wedges so I was safe from more death traps. I let my hair hang loosely and kept my make-up simple. Soon we were ready to go out. We took a cab down with a bunch of other girls who were going out for a meal. When we got to the club a huge queue was already lined up outside. I sighed and we joined the end of the queue. It was a cold night and I was shivering in my tiny dress. I couldn't wait to get inside.

--

Inside was amazing. There was a huge raised platform where a band was playing and the rest of the club was jam packed. We made our way to the bar to order drinks.

"Three Smirnoff Ice's please..." Alice called to the barman.

"Sure thing babe..." The barman winked at Alice, who giggled. "On the house..." We took our drinks and made our way to the girls bathroom. Touching up our make-up we headed for the dance floor...

--

**A/N : **_Okay the next chapter will be a carry on from this one, still at the club. _

_You guys are amazing thanks for all the reviews and support!  
I hope you like. Please review!_

_Much appreciated._


	4. Club Night

**A/N :** _Hey guys! I hope you like this chappy. I am trying to update pretty fast but I have Prelims and stuff going on at the mo!_

_Grr, tis annoying._

_Anyway on with thee story!_

**Edward...**

"Do we have to go?" I moaned as Emmett drove us towards town.

"Yes!" Emmett and Jasper yelled at the same time. I sighed and slouched down in my seat. It was a Saturday night, and we were off out to a new club in town. I really didn't want to go, I hated clubs. They were always so crowded and claustrophobic, and full of half-naked girls.

Emmett parked on the side of the road opposite the club, ignoring the 'Don't park here' signs. We made our way into the club pretty quickly and already things were pretty wild. We got drinks and I caught a glimpse of dark brown wavy hair. _Just like Bella's_... I thought. I shook my head, it couldn't be her. Emmett was keen to get on the dance floor so Jasper and I had to go along with him.

I caught a glimpse of the same girl again. She definitely familiar, but I wasn't sure if it was her or not. I didn't want to make a fool of myself by going over. Instead I went back to the bar to get another drink...

Okay, so it was a few drinks later, and I was definitely a bit drunk.

"Edward?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and there was Bella. She looked as amazing as she did last time I saw her. Bella was wearing a thigh high dress and sandals, her hair was beautifully ruffled around her face. I smiled.

"Hey Bella... Fancy a drink?" I asked. She smiled at me and sat down.

"Gin and Tonic..." She told the barman.

"And a lager for me please." The barman got us some drinks, winked at Bella and walked away. I gave him the evils when he winked at Bella. I turned back to Bella. She had a funny smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't need to protect me Edward. I would've just slapped his face if he'd tried to make a move..." She laughed. I sighed internally, damn, she had seen.

"Oh... Um, sorry...yeah." Bella just laughed again and I blushed deeply.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" I asked Bella. She crossed her legs, it made her short dress ride up even further. I gulped and tried to compose myself.

"Yeah it's great here! I love it. How about you?" She smiled innocently at me, oblivious to the fact she was driving me crazy.

"It's good yeah. Not really my _scene_ though!" Bella laughed again and I joined in with her.

"So who are you here with?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"My two brothers..." She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Emmett and Jasper. They're pretty cool... Once you get to know them... You here with your boyfriend?" I dared to ask.

"No!" Bella smiled. "I'm here with my two best mates, Alice and Rosalie, they're over there..." She nodded to the dance floor and I could see two girls dancing on the edge. One was small with dark hair, the other tall, model features and long blonde hair.

"They're both stunning! I'm so jealous!" Bella shouts over the loud music. I lean in and place a hand on her cheek. Its soft and warm.

"You're beautiful Bella! Don't doubt that..." I smile at her and place a kiss on her cheek. She blushes the same colour as her dress. I lean back and take a finish my drink.

"Up for a dance?" I wink at Bella and we make our way to the dance floor.

**Bella...**

I try to stop blushing as Edward leads my by my hand up to the dance floor. I can't help but notice how perfectly our hands fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. His hands are way bigger than mine -damn small hands- and very soft and warm. We step up onto the dance floor and Edward pulls me close to him. I can't distinguish different people in the crowds around us. It's like one solid mass of heaving bodies. Edward grabs my hips and we dance close together, our bodies less than an inch apart, moving to the beat in synchronisation. I wrap my arms around his neck and Edward responds by pulling me even closer, closer than I imagined possible.

We danced the whole night. Talking. Drinking. Getting chatted up by guys and girls. It was great fun. Until Alice and Rosalie came over, two guys in tow. The boys grinned at Edward.

"Emmett? Jasper?" I looked at Edward's shocked face. I was too stunned too.

"Who is he?! And how do you know each other?" Alice asked the boy who currently had his arm around her waist. The boy looked bashful then looked at the other who was standing with Rosalie for help.

"Don't look at me Jazz! Dig yourself out of this one yourself!" Rosalie hit him and he doubled over and groaned.

"Okay okay." Jasper sighed and turned to Alice. "These are my brothers, Edward and Emmett..." Alice smiled.

"Oh goody! We're all best friends!" Alice indicated to me and Rosalie. "We go to Brookfield on the edge of town." The boys looked at each other quickly and out the corner of my eye, I saw Edward press a single finger to his lips. I was suddenly suspicious.

"Well..." I said breaking the silence. "As much fun as it's been, we'd best head home girls..." I linked arms with Alice and Rosalie and pulled them away from the guys.

The boys walked us to our car. Alice and Jasper were curled into each other, Jasper's arm around her waist, and Emmett had his thick arm around Rosalie's slender shoulder. I went to open the car whilst Alice and Rosalie said their _goodbyes_ to Jasper and Emmett. I sighed and went around to the driver's door. Edward followed me. Before I could open it, Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Bella..."I looked into his eyes and then he pressed his lips to mine...

A warm tingly sensation spread through them, making me shiver in pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands pull my waist towards him. I was enveloped in his kiss till I heard Alice cough. I blushed and rested my head on Edward's broad shoulder.

"Goodbye Bella..." He kissed my hand and then walked away.

**A/N : **_Hey guys! Sorry so much for not reviewing in ages!!! Prelims and stuff have been going on and yeah I was focusing on my other story _'Accidentally In Love'_. Please review!_

_Much love._


	5. The Next Day Hangover

**A/N : **_Wow guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad I'm getting stuck back in with this story, I hope you guys like!_

--

**Bella...**

"Bella! Wake up!" I groaned as Alice tried to rip my duvet off my bed. Curling up into a little ball I closed my eyes tight.

"Come on Bella!" Rosalie chided, poking me in the sides. I giggled and rolled over.

"Okay, okay! I'm up, I'm up!" I moan and manage to get out of bed and stand up. The room spins sickeningly and my knees collapse. _Whoops, bad idea_... Alice rushes to my side to help me up whilst Rosalie gets me an aspirin. I take two and then close my eyes again, trying to make the spinning stop. When I open them Alice and Rosalie are watching me with concerned faces.

"I'm fine..." I manage to say. They both laugh and clutch at their stomachs. I can't help but laugh along too and soon we are rolling around my bed laughing loudly. I sigh and rest my head on the pillow.

"So... Did you enjoy last night?" Rosalie smirks and sits crossed legged on my bed.

"Yeah! Spill all!" Alice gasps, putting her head in her hands and lying on her stomach.

"I... I don't really remember much..." I blushed and looked down. Alice and Rosalie laughed again.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I didn't know you had a bad side to you!" Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes and Rosalie nudged my calf with her foot.

"Go on Bells, spill..." I blushed and then tried to think back.

"All I remember is going to the club, having a few drinks, then meeting Edward again... Everything after that is a bi-"

"Wait... What?!" Alice cut me off and scrabbled to sit up straight. "What do you mean _again_?!" I groaned and got up to go through to the little kitchenette. Those two followed me.

"Bella!" I smiled and opened the fridge to hunt for some orange juice. "Bella!!" I giggled quietly and poured myself a glass. I loved teasing Alice and Rosalie, it was so much fun to wind them up once in a while.

"Guys..." I turn to face them, an innocent smile playing across my face. "There's nothing to tell really..." They both fold their arms and glare at me. I have to give in eventually I guess.

"Okay, remember on Monday we went to the sushi bar and I went to the toilet?" I began.

"Yeah!" Rosalie clicked her fingers. "I was wondering why you took so long."

"Yes, I ran into Edward... _literally_..." I sigh.

"What?! You mean, you ran _into_ him?" Alice asked and when I nodded she burst out laughing. "Oh you're such a klutz Bella!" I frown and then head to the cupboard to get some Pop Tarts. I make us all some and then we sit down in the sitting room, curled up on the sofa.

"So you don't remember anything else?" Rosalie prompted, putting down her plate, which, might I add, had been _licked_ clean.

"Yeah..." Alice put down her plate too. "You must remember _something_!" I sigh and try to think back.

"All I remember is dancing with Edward, meeting Emmett and Jasper and then... *gulp*... Edward kissing me..." I blush and look down, hiding my face with my hair.

"Ha!" Rosalie laughed. "And you said I was bad!" I blushed deeper and we settled down for the day.

--

**Edward...**

"Edward!" I felt a pair of hands violently waking me up.

"Eddie pooh! We have to go soon!" I growled quietly at Emmett's embarrassing nickname for me. Feeling someone hovering above me, I swiftly grabbed my pillow and whacked whoever it was across the face. Hearing an almighty crash I sat up to see Emmett sprawled on the floor in his jeans and nothing else. Jasper was double over from laughing so much. Emmett's face was pure classic, a mixture of shock and anger.

"Oh how I wish I had a camera now..." I laughed at Emmett and he tried to get up. Trying to stand up on the varnished floor in socks he failed and slid back down onto his bum. I grabbed my tee shirt and jeans off the floor and ran to the safety of the bathroom before Emmett went on a rampage.

The hot water of the shower loosened my muscles which had cramped up from sleeping on the floor all night. Today was the day we were moving and the whole flat was covered in cardboard boxes full of our belongings. We didn't have furniture, Emmett had a Nintendo Wii, Jasper had his prized laptop and I had a grand piano which I was having transported to our new school. I find it hard to play anyone else's piano apart from mine, so I insisted on bringing it.

--

Two hours later we were packing all our boxes into the back of Emmett's Jeep. We were each taking our own cars. Emmett his Jeep, Jasper his Audi and me my Volvo. At about four o'clock we left the flats and sped across the motorway to our new school. Pulling into the student car park I spotted a canary yellow Porsche with black racing stripes, a red Mercedes soft top and an Aston Martin. I whistled, they were sure some nice cars...

--

**A/N : Mwahahaha. Are they the same cars? Find out... in the next chapter! Love you, please review!**


	6. Reunited

**A/N : **_Sorry for not updating sooner guys. Wahay, Christmas holidays have now begun! Hahaha. Lovin' it! Okay this chapter is totally going to be from Edwards POV, and then the next chapter will be from Bella's. _

* * *

**Edward...**

We walked into reception together. The corridors were empty, it was obvious that classes were still going on. We made our way up the counter where a large, bushy haired woman with glasses was working.

"Hello." I smiled at the lady when she looked up. "We've just arrived here, transfer students from Castle Boarding school." The lady blushed.

"Oh! Right, well, welcome to Brookfield! Um... Here..." She scrabbled with bits of paper and keys. "...Are your keys and financial documents. We would prefer if you used the back door to take your stuff upstairs, it saves disrupting the corridors. When you get up there your room is right beside it on the left. Can I help you with anything else?" Jasper took the keys and Emmett took the papers.

"No, thank you very much..." I peered at her name tag, "Mrs. Turner, thank you."

--

"I'm tired!" Jasper moaned as he and Emmett carried our flat screen TV up the outside stairs.

"Oh stop your whining..." Emmett puffed, tired from carrying the heavy TV.

"Yeah Jasper. Come on, we're almost done..." I grinned at him from my relax position at the top of the stairs.

"Pfft! You can talk Edward, you've hardly been doing anything!" Jasper pulled a face. I laughed and went back through to the flat. The whole front room was covered in boxes and paint tins and random other bits and bobs. Soon enough Jasper and Emmett came through the thin door way and set the TV down.

"That's everything." Emmett said, collapsing on the sofa.

"I could do with a drink..." Jasper panted, and rummaged through a box to find some Cola. He handed them out and we all sat on the sofa.

"We might as well sort the beds out tonight and do everything else tomorrow." I suggested. "Anyone up for a pizza?"

--

In the morning we all woke up at about 10 o'clock. Downstairs I could hear pupils wandering about the corridors, talking loudly. I got out of my make shift bed, we hadn't completely managed to assemble the beds, went through to the bathroom. I kicked Emmett who was on the floor as I passed.

"Wake up sleepy head..." I laughed as Emmett swiped the air round about him sleepily.

"Eff off..." He mumbled and turned over again.

I wandered through to the bathroom to have a nice long shower before the day begun. When I got out Jasper and Emmett were sitting sleepily on the sofa, Emmett still topless and Jasper's hair looked like a bird's nest.

"You guys look like death warmed up! Come on wakey wakey. There's work to be done!" I laughed and pulled on a tee shirt.

...

"Emmett chuck me the Stanley knife!" I called, tugging at a stubborn piece of Duck tape on a box. Emmett picked it up and threw it at me. It landed on the floor and stuck in the carpet. "With the blade _closed_ you idiot!" Emmett just grinned and I crouched down to extract it from the carpet.

"Guys!" Jasper called, running into the room, his wild hair even more of a mess. "I've got some _amazing _news!"

"What, man?" Emmett asked, pulling objects out of his box.

"You'll have to come and see!" Jasper ran from the room again and we followed. Down the end of the corridor there was a large bay window that overlooked the school grounds. We peered out and Jasper pointed at a group of three girls playing volleyball on a pitch. They looked vaguely familiar...

"Rosalie!"

"Alice!"

"Bella...?" We were all gobsmacked. I looked down at my beautiful angel and smiled, life here wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw it at first, and then I double checked. It's definitely them!" Jasper smiled broadly and I mirrored his smile.

"Do you have any idea where they're staying?" Emmett asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"No... Unfortunately..." Jasper sighed.

"But we can find out..." I winked and headed towards reception.

--

I sidled up to the front desk and lent one elbow on the edge of the worktop. Mrs. Turner, the head secretary was filing away some papers and looked up to see me.

"Oh Mr. Cullen! I didn't see you there!" Her face turned a funny shade of red that almost made me laugh. "What can I do for you?" She lowered her glasses and smiled at me.

"Well... I was wondering, if you could tell m-"

"Edward?" I looked around to see Bella standing behind me in her sports clothes.

"Bella!" I hugged her tightly and then put her down.

"Whoa Edward. What are you doing here?" She asked, blushing lightly from my reaction.

"As of today, I am now schooling here..." I bowed low and Alice and Rosalie beside her giggled. I looked up under my eyelashes to see Bella laughing too.

"Well, what a coincidence Edward. By any chance, are your brothers staying here too?" Rosalie asked. Alice face was expectant and when I nodded once they both squealed in happiness.

"Would you like to see them?" I smiled and the offered Bella my arm.

"Lead the way Mr. Cullen." Bella linked her slim arm through mine and we headed upstairs.

I opened the door to our apartment and found Jasper and Emmett sprawled on a half made bed watching football on our flat screen TV, and drinking beer.

"Gentlemen, would you care to greet our guests...?" I stepped aside to reveal Alice and Rosalie. Jasper choked on his beer and Emmett's chin dropped.

"Hey boys..." Rosalie smiled sexily and Alice waved. Bella giggled at my side and buried her face in my arm. I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist. Rosalie swaggered up to Emmett and sat on his lap, still smiling. Jasper approached Alice and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, so are you guys up for renting a movie and having a lazy night in at our place?" Bella asked. Everyone else nodded and Bella turned to me.

"Will you escort me to Blockbusters?" Bella winked and waltzed out the door. I followed happily.

* * *

**A/N : **_Please review guys!? Love yous!_


	7. Plotting

**A/N : **_Thanks for all the reviews guys. Here's the last chapter but from Bella's point of view. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Bella...**

"Oh my Gosh guys!" I turned to see Jessica Stanley, the most fake girl in our year running into our Biology classroom in 3 inch heels. I sighed and then rolled my eyes at Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie sniggered at Jessica who was currently trying to regain her balance. Alice looked at the shoes once and almost gagged they were so revolting. Jessica leaned down to pull the strap at the back of the shoe up, and almost flashed the whole class in the process. I coughed loudly and then turned away again. Rosalie had to put her whole fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing, and Alice was practically crying. Jessica ignored all the quietened whispers and giggling going on round about and sat down net to Lauren Mallory.  
"Oh my Gosh Lauren! You'll never guess what?!" Jessica put her _fake_ Gucci purse on the table and turned to Lauren. Lauren had a bored expression on her face and was playing with a strand of her new hair extensions.

"_What_ Jess?" She yawned for added effect but Jessica took no notice.

"Three new guys have just enrolled here! And they are so _fine_!" Jessica giggled loudly and clapped her hands. Lauren suddenly stopped playing with her hair and snapped her head towards Jess.

"What?" She asked, in astonished disbelief.  
"I know right?! And believe me, I saw them walking in carrying all their stuff for their dorm... Phwoar. Hunkalicious or what..." Jessica fanned herself with her jotter and Lauren smiled evilly.

"Where are they staying?" Lauren asked.  
"Well, I saw one of them going into room 109, so I guess it's there..." My ears pricked up at that. I turned to Alice and Rosalie to see if they'd heard it too. Rosalie smiled and Alice nodded, they obviously had. Now we had three hot guys staying in the room right beside us, weren't we the lucky ones?

--

As we changed for PE we all thought about the three mysterious new boys. None of us had seen them yet and we certainly wanted to.

"If they're staying in the room next to ours we should find out soon enough..." Alice said, pulling up her gym socks.

"Yeah, but not soon enough." Rosalie tied her long blonde hair into a pony.

"Come on, otherwise Coach will eat us..." We walked out arm in arm, grabbed a couple of volleyballs and began playing.

"You know, if they're as hot as Jessica says they are, I think a bit of flirting is in order girls..." Rosalie winked at us and hit the ball over the high net. I ran to intercept it and hit it back.

"I think that is a _brilliant_ idea Rose." I grinned back at her.

"Ooh that gives me a chance to bring out some of the flirting outfits!" Rosalie and I laughed at Alice's happy face. Rosalie caught the ball.

"Alice! Heads!" Rosalie threw the ball and hit Alice on the side of the head. We all laughed and carried on with the game.

...

"Girls! Class has ended now!" Most of the girls ran inside and dropped all their equipment on the grounds so we were left to tidy up.

"Nice work girls." Coach nodded at us as we jogged past. I smiled and led the way inside. When we stepped inside reception I recognised the boy standing at the desk talking to Mrs. Turner.

"Edward?" I asked. He turned round and I almost melted there and then. He looked as gorgeous as he had last time I saw him. His messy hair a gorgeous golden colour, deep brown eyes and a perfect body. Edward smiled and my knees felt like they would collapse.

"Bella!" Edward pulled me into a hug and I breathed in his amazing scent.

"Whoa Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked, flushed from his warm embrace.

"As of today, I am now schooling here..."Edward bowed low and Alice and Rosalie beside me giggled. When he looked up through his long eyelashes I could help but laugh too at his childish face.

"Well, what a coincidence Edward. By any chance, are your brothers staying here too?" Rosalie asked. I turned to see both their faces full of hope. They both squealed when Edward nodded.

"Would you like to see them?" Edward asked and then he offered me his arm, which I took, making me blush further.

"Lead the way Mr. Cullen." I smiled.

When Edward opened the door to their apartment I saw his two brothers laid across a half made bed, drinking beers and watching a flat screen TV. I giggled lightly at their vacant and exhausted expressions.

"Gentlemen, would you care to greet our guests...?" Edward stepped aside to show Alice and Rosalie smiling widely.

"Hey boys..." Rosalie smiled sexily and Alice waved. I couldn't help but laugh at Jasper and Emmett's faces so I buried my face in Edward's arm, allowing me another whiff of his scent. I smiled widely into his arm when I felt his arm go around my waist. Rosalie swaggered up to Emmett and sat on his lap, still smiling. Jasper approached Alice and pulled her into a hug. I was so happy for my friends.

"Okay, so are you guys up for renting a movie and having a lazy night in at our place?" I asked, and they all nodded. Turning to Edward I smiled.

"Will you escort me to Blockbusters?" I winked and waltzed out the door, Edward following me. Edward closed the door behind him and looked at me.

"Sorry, do you mind coming to ours for a sec? I've gotta change..." I gestured to my PE kit and Edward smiled.

"Of course Bella." I grinned and the opened the door to ours. Edward let out a low whistle at the room.

"Yeah... All Alice's doing I promise you!"I laughed. "Rose and I didn't get any say in it. You can help yourself to a drink or whatever, I'll be two minutes."

"Thanks." Edward plonked himself down on the leather sofa and crossed his arms. I rushed to my room, not wanting to keep him waiting long.

--

"Shit!" I didn't have enough time to grab a shower and my hair was a mess. I pulled a brush through it harshly, tearing at the roots, it made tears come to my eyes. When my hair was in a _respectable_ state I headed to the giant wardrobe and searched for something suitable, something decent yet sexy, something that would have Edward looking but not any perverts like James. I grabbed a black, short ish, skirt and my favourite, off the shoulder, cashmere jumper. Topped off with a pair of suede, black boots, I looked great. I smiled at myself in the mirror and headed back out to find Edward. He was walking around, looking at all our pictures hanging on the wall. I saw him smirking at a drunken one of me in a swimming pool, hardly wearing anything. I coughed and Edward looked back at me, smiling slightly.

"Nice picture..." He winked and pointed at it. I blushed deeply and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Such a charmer..." Edward held out his hand and I reached for it, I couldn't help but notice again how my skin tingled where his touched mine. Before I opened the door to the corridor Edward pulled me back.

"Bella..." I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and my knees almost collapsed. Edwards hands were on my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Edward?" I managed to whisper, my throat was dry.

"I love you Bella..." He leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N : **_Oooh cliffie!__I'm SO sorry for not updating any sooner. See with Christmas and all, and I'm staying in my sister's room so I can't get to my computer. But I'll try and update again in the next couple of days, sorry! Anyway, hope you liked, and please review!_


	8. The Plan

**Bella...**

"_I love you Bella..." He leaned in a kissed me._

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers went into his gorgeously, messy hair. He kissed my passionately and I didn't want to let him go. Suddenly the door swung open and we parted quickly. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stood in the doorway, their faces stunned.

"Um, this _isn't_ exactly going the way I planned..." Edward laughed and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Yeah..." I laughed back. "We'd best go, see you guys in a bit..." We walked past the others, who were still in a state of shock and didn't move. As soon as we were in the lift we burst out laughing, I clutched my stomach because it hurt so much.

"Can't... Breathe!" Edward laughed loudly which made me laugh even more.

"Oh God that was embarrassing..." I giggled, wiping the tears from my eyes. Edward turned to me, his face serious.

"I meant it Bella. I love you. I have ever since we met at the sushi bar, I haven't been able to sleep, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you... Emmett and Jasper were really worried, they even took me to a psychiatrist!" I blinked, he couldn't be _serious_, could he? I was in a state of shock, I couldn't move.

"Bella..." Edward shook me gently. "Bella, please say something..." I took hold of his hand.

"Edward, I hardly _know_ you. I've only met you twice... I-I-I don't know what to say..." Edward's face fell and I immediately felt bad. "But don't take that the wrong way! Please! I do really, really like you. I just think we need to get to know each other... Please Edward." I place a hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes. "Edward, please don't hate me." He opened his eyes again.

"Bella..." He breathed. "I don't _hate_ you. I totally understand what you're saying, it's fine..." I exhaled, relieved he didn't hate me. "I think what you're saying is a good idea, let's just, forget it ever happened okay?" I nodded, but I highly doubted I would ever forget that moment...

--

**Edward...**

She didn't love me...

My heart felt like it had been shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, and it could only be repaired by one person.

What had I done wrong?

Had I told her too soon?

Or did she really not like me at all?

I hated myself, I wanted to die.

But I had to be strong.

I could win her over.

I _would_ win her over.

I acted as normally as I could walking to Blockbusters and back. We chatted, she flirted, I flirted back. But I wasn't concentrating, all I could see was her. She filled my mind, her face, her laugh, her smell... Whenever she touched me, the skin burned where it had come in contact. She was like a black hole, pulling me towards her every second. When the guy at the counter in Blockbusters winked at Bella I felt a stab of jealousy. Bella just giggled and blushed, she looked so much more gorgeous when she blushed. We walked back to the school together, chatting and laughing away. I found out so much about Bella, I suppose that was an upside. She had been orphaned when she was 3, her parents had both died in a plane accident to Hawaii on their second honeymoon. She was adopted by her auntie who was really nice to her and loved and cared for her till she was 15. Then she came to this school and met Alice and Rosalie and they've been best mates ever since. Soon enough we're back at the school and the night passes quickly, all of us chatting and having a laugh. Bella and I look away pointedly when the others are making out, I leave quickly afterwards, Jasper and Emmett on my heels.

"What happened man?!" Emmett practically yelled as soon as we were through the door.

"Shh Emmett!" I point at the wall and lower my voice. "They are just next door dumb ass!" Emmett raises his hands, smiling lightly.

"Whoa calm down big boy..." I scowl and flop down on the sofa. Jasper sits beside me.

"What happened?" He asks, slightly quieter than Emmett. I groan and lean forward to put my head in my hands.

"I... I did something _really_ stupid..." I mumble into my hands. I feel Emmett sit on the sofa too, it sags slightly.

"You told her you loved her didn't you?" Emmett asked in a disbelieving tone. I raise my head, bewildered.

"How the hell did _you_ figure that out?!" Emmett punches my arm.

"I'm not that blonde!" I laugh and lean back onto the sofa. Jasper pats my arm.

"Look Edward, telling a girl upfront that you love her _isn't_ the best idea..." I cut him off.

"Yeah, I know that _now_..." I close my eyes at the memory of it.

"What did she say though?" Jasper asks. I look at him once and his eyes widen in shock.

"Eddie poo got turned down!" Emmett yells, rolling around laughing.

"Shut up Emmett!" Jasper and I yell in unison. He stops immediately and looks into our angered faces. I jab my finger at the wall once more and Emmett mimes zipping his lips. I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Look, it's been a long day. I'm going for a shower, then I'm going to build my bed, then... I am going to sleep. See you guys in the morning..." I start towards the bathroom but Jasper pulls me back.

"We have a plan..." He smiles evilly, looking at Emmett.

"We do?" Jasper punches him on the arm.

"Yes dummy. We are going to help Edward win Bella's heart!" I look at Jasper.

"_You_ two are gonna help _me_?" Jasper tuts at my disbelieving tone.

"Edward, if you haven't noticed, we've both got girls, and you haven't... So you think we might be able to help you?" I think for a moment then nod.

"Yeah, let's do this..."

--

**Bella...**

As soon as the boys are gone Alice and Rose ambush me. They throw me on my bed and sit either side so I can't escape.

"Now Bella, _you_, are going to spill... _Everything_!" I flinched away from Alice's evil tone. She could be pretty menacing when she wanted to be.

"Yeah, come on! What the hell happened?! One minute you were going to Blockbusters, next, you're snogging in our room! There has to be a story behind that!" Rose raises her eyebrows at the word 'snogging'. I point at the wall beside us.

"Shh you two! If you _hadn't_ noticed, they are just through that wall!" Alice shrugs and Rose laughs.

"Okay, okay! We'll keep it down!" I roll my eyes and lie back. The other two lie down beside me.

"I don't really know what happened..." I begin. "H-he told me he loved me..." I sit up to view their faces. They are a picture of pure shock.

"He _what_?!"Alice sits up and knees at the foot of the bed. "Oh this is brilliant!" Rose sits up too, an excited face replacing her shocked one.

"How?!" I ask, confused at their sudden excitement. "How could anything in this whole _shambles_ be _brilliant_?!" Alice laughs and pats my hand.

"We know you obviously said, 'I don't know you well enough. Let's get to know each other...'" My mouth drops at her quotation of my exact words.

"H-how..." Rose shuts my mouth.

"We _know _you Bella! We're your _best_ mates!" I nod and shake my head. _This couldn't be happening_...

"So... being your best mates. We're here to help you get Edward Cullen exactly where you want him..." They both grin.

"And were is it I want him...?" I ask, confused. They both laugh again.

"Oh Bella you're so naïve..." Alice laughs, shaking her head. "We're here to make sure Edward is well and truly into you before you go in for the kill and stun him senseless. You obviously like him too, and we are _going_ to get you guys together..."

--

**A/N : **_I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in SO long I know! Please don't kill me. This is a kinda filler-chapter. Sorry if it doesn't reach expectations, I'll try make the next one better... Please review!_


	9. First Day Dramas

**A/N :** _Thanks to all those who reviewed, you guys rock! Enjoy the next chapter! ;)_

**Playlist : **_Starstruck, Lady Gaga._

--

**Bella...**

"Wake up Bella!" A cold rush of air ran over my body as I felt my duvet getting ripped off. I curled into a ball and hugged my knees tight to my chest. Opening my eyes, the bright light from outside hurt and I scrunched them up tight again. From somewhere at the end of my bed I heard Alice and Rose laugh.

"You look so funny Bella!" I stuck my middle finger up in their direction and they just laughed again. I felt one of them grab my arm, probably Rose, she was strongest.

"Get up lazy! Plan Edward starts today!" I groaned and remember back to last night, or the early hours of this morning. Those two had stayed up for ages discussing plans, clothes, ideas... And they had forced me to stay up and listen. It had been hell, listening to everything that was to come. I sat up and shrugged off the hand that was tight around my wrist.

"I'm up, okay?" I blinked and looked at them. They were both already fully dressed and ready.

"Bella, we don't have time for lazing!" Rose pulled me upright. "We only have an hour and a half to get you ready!" I smirked.

"I don't need that long!" I laughed.

"Yeah, you might not. But we need that long to get _you _ready!" I looked in the mirror. Last night's make-up was smudged over my half closed, puffy eyes and my hair looked like a messy haystack. Alice pushed me towards the bathroom and handed me a towel.

"Hurry up!"

--

Practically as soon as I was out the shower I was rushed to our dressing table, which looked like a bomb sight of hair products and make-up. I groaned as I saw Rose armed with a hair dryer and straighteners.

"Let the torture begin..." I muttered as I sat down.

"Rose, please get started on her hair. I'm gonna pick out the _perfect_ outfit for today okay!" Alice rushed off and Rose began with my hair. I sat back and didn't talk. I had learned after a while, that when it came to Alice and Rose and make-overs, you didn't argue with them... You never won anyway. Alice came back shortly, her tiny arms filled with hangers of clothes. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Alice, I only need one outfit!" Alice stuck out her tongue and started laying out the clothes in separate piles.

"Yeah but we have different _choices_! Duh!" I shook my head and faced back to the mirror. My hair was done, and looked gorgeous, but Alice still had to get my make-up done. Alice waved us over and I looked at the outfits on the bed. There were three choices, and none of them I really thought suited me.

"Now, we have three choices," Alice began, very formal. "And I personally think this one is best..." She indicated to one of them. "Bella, go try it on!" I picked it up and sighed. I went through to the walk in wardrobe and stripped off my pyjamas before pulling on the new outfit. It was a very short, pleated denim skirt, a tight, long white top that clung to my curves, a red waistcoat and a pair of red patent high heels. I gasped and marched back through to the main room, trying not to fall and break my neck in the duration. Alice grinned as I came back.

"Bella! That looks perfect!" She clapped and turned to Rose for approval. Rose nodded and smiled.

"That does really suit you Bella." I shook my head with force.

"Have you seen the size of this, this, this _belt_?! It's tiny!" I tried to pull it down to make it longer, it didn't work. Alice slapped my hands away.

"Bella! Leave it, it looks fine! Come on, we have to finish make-up now!" They pushed me towards the dressing table again and started on my make-up. Soon, I was 'finished to perfection'. Alice and Rose stood back to admire their work. They high-fived.

"Oh we did good Rose." Rose laughed and nodded.

"Hell yeah! She is gonna knock Edward off his feet!" I looked in the mirror. My skin was smooth, and looked flawless. My eyelashes were curled and coated with mascara that made them look ten times their actual length, and my lips were a bright red colour, and looked plump and full. I smiled... I didn't look half bad.

"Do you like?" Rose asked, smoothing down my hair. It was perfectly straight and was a gorgeous shiny colour. I nodded.

"I love!"

--

**Edward...**

"Eddie poo! Wakey wakey rise and shite!" I laughed quietly.

"Emmett! It's 'rise and shine' you idiot!" I heard the sound of Jasper punching Emmett, then Emmett yelling.

"Jazz! That _hurt_!" I smiled at their stupidity.

"Edward!" I felt Jasper shake my arm. "Wake up man. We've gotta get you ready for Bella today!" Suddenly I remembered the events of yesterday and wanted to die all over again.

"Guys... I don't want to... I think I'm ill, I'll just stay in..." Suddenly Emmett rugby tackled me and I landed on the floor with a thump. I growled and pushed Emmett off me, hard. He landed next to me with an even louder thump. I laughed when he complained about hitting his head.

"Emmett, stop turning into a wimp!" He pouted and stood up again. I got onto my feet and looked at the others.

"What do I have to do?" I asked Jasper, knowing I wouldn't get any sense out of Emmett this early in the morning.

"Get a shower. Wash that hair of yours. But don't dry it too much. Alice told me Bella likes it when your hair is all messed up, she thinks it's sexy." I raised my eyebrows, Bella thought my _hair_ was sexy? Oh well, it was a start.

"Okay, see you guys in a bit."

"Oh and Edward, Alice came over with clothes for you to wear. She said she knows Bella will love you in them!" I shook my head in disbelief. Alice and Jasper sure were getting, um, _close_...

--

A long shower was welcoming after the horrors of yesterday and I could sooth all my tense muscles. Soon Emmett and Jasper were pounding on the door to get me out. Sighing, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. My hair was already drying so I rubbed it quickly with another and then cleaned my teeth thoroughly. I smiled once in the mirror and stepped out the bathroom. Jasper was waiting in the main room, with a pile of folded clothes in his arms. I took them and quickly got dressed. It was a pair of tight-ish fitting black jeans, and a black silk shirt.

"Alice told me to tell you that you should unbutton it a bit, and roll up the sleeves to show off your arms." I followed Jasper's, um Alice's, advice once again and then turned on Jasper.

"You and that pixie seem to be getting on well. Something you're not telling us Jazz?" I winked and Jasper blushed. Emmett punched him on the arm as he walked past.

"Yeah Jazz, spill it!" I laughed and high-fived Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett! You're just as bad with Rosalie! And don't call her pixie!" Jasper yelled back, rubbing his sore arm. Then it was Emmett's turn to blush. I laughed and headed towards the door. I couldn't wait to see Bella again.

--

Jasper, Emmett and I waited in the main hall for the girls to arrive. Once again, Jasper and Alice, had arranged to meet down here for our first classes.

"What do you guys have first?" I asked, breaking the nervous silence.

"Drama..." Emmett said.

"Fashion..." Jasper murmured.

"Fashion Jazz?" I smirked.

"Shut up..." Jasper muttered defensively.

"Is it because a little pixie might be doing it too?" Emmett winked and nudged his arm. "Wink wink, nudge nudge..." I laughed and then turned to look at the door. I suddenly forgot how to breath...

Bella was standing in the doorway, flanked either side by Rosalie and Alice. I pointed at the door and the guys looked too. They both looked stunned too. The all looked gorgeous, especially. Alice was wearing a little dark blue, puff sleeved dress with silver pumps. Rosalie was wearing a pair of short black satin shorts, a bright pink tee and a pair of pink pumps. Bella... oh Bella... was wearing a tiny denim skirt, a tight white tee shirt, that hung to her every amazing curve, a red waistcoat that winched in her already tiny waist and a pair of red patent heels. Her legs looked lusciously long and smooth. I just wanted to run my hands up and down them. Her bright red lips made me want to kiss them endlessly, but I couldn't. Suddenly I felt my jeans get tighter. I turned to Jasper and Emmett.

"What am I going to do?!" I gasped, hardly able to make my words out.

"Act cool, don't stare at her too much, act gentlemanly... Offer her your arm or something..." Jasper's orders tumbled out his mouth, his eyes still on Alice. I nodded and took a deep breath. Suddenly I felt someone behind me.

"Morning boys..." I turned to see Bella standing before me, smiling. I smiled back. Alice and Rosalie were grinning widely at Emmett and Jasper who were too starstruck to do anything.

"Morning Bella..." I took her hand and kissed it. I looked up under my eyelashes to see her blushing. I grinned and straightened up again. "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you. Did you guys sleep well?" I nodded and turned to see the other's nodding too.

"_Ring_!" The school bell rung to alert first period. I turned back to Bella.

"What do you have first?" I asked.

"Music with Mrs. Walker. How about you?" She touched my arm, making it tingle.

"Um... same here! Care to walk with me?" I offered her my arm.

"I'd love too." She linked her tiny arm through mine and we walked to class. Most of the boys in the hall watched in envy as I walked with Bella and I just smiled... It was going to be a good day.

--

**Bella...**

"Come on let's go already!" Alice was standing at our door waiting. I grabbed my stuff and headed out. The corridors were practically empty and we were probably late. I practically ran down to the hall, desperate to see Edward. As we reached the door, I felt my stomach doing somersaults. We entered the hall, Alice and Rose either side of me, and I looked around for him.

And there he was...

Looking like a god as per usual.

His gorgeous hair was messy, the way I love it, and he was dressed in tight black jeans that shaped his ass perfectly and a black satin shirt, slightly unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled up. He looked amazing. I looked worriedly at Alice and Rose.

"Guys, this is going to be difficult if Edward looks so gorgeous that I want to jump him!" I hissed. Alice laughed and Rose patted my arm.

"Don't worry Bella. I think you're getting him excited already..." Rose pointed slightly and I looked, you could definitely see a bulge in his pants. I exhaled and we walked over to them.

"Morning boys..." I smiled as the boys turned to see us. Edward smiled back, and I felt my knees go weak. Alice and Rosalie were grinning widely at Emmett and Jasper who were staring at them.

"Morning Bella..." Edward took my hand and kissed it gently. I loved the softness of his lips and when he looked up from under his long eyelashes it made me blush. He grinned and straightened up again. "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you. Did you guys sleep well?" I asked trying to form a proper sentence. All the boys nodded.

"_Ring_!" The school bell rung to alert first period. Edward turned to me.

"What do you have first?" He asked.

"Music with Mrs. Walker. How about you?" I touched his arm, not able to fight the urge to. They were so smooth and tanned and warm.

"Um... same here! Care to walk with me?" Edward grinned his gorgeous smile and offered me his arm.

"I'd love too." I linked my arm through his and we began our walk to class. It was going to be a good day.

--

**A/N : **_Way! I liked that chapter, it was fun to write. Hope y'all enjoyed it and please review! Love yas! _


	10. Music Class

**A/N : **_Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! Love yous all! Enjoy the next chapter, the beginning of Bella and Edward messing with each other! Mwhahahaha!_

**Playlist : **_This Is Me, Demi Lovato._

* * *

**Bella...**

Walking to class with Edward was weird, but a good weird though. Everyone's eyes were on us, boys and girls, all insanely jealous. When we passed Lauren and Jessica they both glared at me in jealousy, and Lauren mimed cutting someone's throat with her long, fake nails. Edward saw it all and whispered in my ear.

"Who are they?" He asked. I leant up to whisper back in his ear.

"Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. The biggest sluts in our year, they flirt with anything and everything, don't go anywhere near them, I warn you. They were talking about you yesterday, it looks like you're on top of their list..." I laughed and Edward shuddered.

"But they're _ugly_!" I laughed and patted his arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry Edward. I'll protect you!" I pretended to flex my 'muscles' and Edward laughed at me.

"Why thank you kind Bella. You are most brave!" We laughed all the way to Music.

--

When we walked into Music, Edward unlinked his arm from mine and went to introduce himself to the teacher. I sat down at my usual piano and watched them talk. Mrs Turner was smiling and nodding along with whatever Edward was saying. Suddenly I felt a hand creeping up my bar leg, and I knew who it was straight away. James. I slapped his hand away and turned to face him.  
"James! You've got to stop doing that! When will you get it into your thick skull that I _don't_ like you?" James laughed at my angered expression and tried to sidle up to me.  
"Aw come on, babe... You know you love me really..." I shuddered as his fake, husky voice tickled my ear. Then I felt a familiar arm around my waist. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.  
"Edward..." I breathed. Edward's face was set into a cold glare that was aimed at James. Edward pulled me up to stand beside him. Leaning close he kissed my neck below my ear then lightly tugged on my ear lobe with his teeth.  
"Is there a problem here, love?" His warm lips lingered on my skin, making me tingle all over. I felt my knees go weak and I grabbed onto Edward's neck for support. I pressed my lips to his for a second and smiled into his stunned face.  
"Not at all, darling..." I looked over at James and he turned away in envy, a deep frown set into his face. I giggled and let Edward lead me away. He opened the door to the recording studio and pulled me inside. We burst out laughing as soon as the door was closed, collapsing into an endless fit of giggles.  
"That. Was. Hilarious!" I clutched my stomach as I sat down beside the black grand piano. Edward nodded his head and slowly stopped laughing.

"The look on his face was _priceless_!" Edward laughed again and I just had to join in.  
"Thank God for soundproofing..." I tapped the padded wall to the side of me and Edward smiled slightly.

"Yeah, anyone who heard that must think we're mad!" He pulled a crazy face and sat down beside me. His long fingers touched the piano keys lightly.

"Do you play?" I asked quietly, studying his expression.

"I used to..." Edward's voice was quiet too. "I haven't in a long time though..." He looked sad, as if there was a story behind his words. I didn't press the conversation but veered off on a different track.

"Why did you bring me in here anyway?" I asked. Edward smiled, his amazing face brightening again.

"Mrs. Walker said you needed to record something! And she said I could help you seen as we are 'getting along so well'!" Edward imitated her voice and made me laugh again.

"Sounds good... Wait, record something?!" I gasped at his words, suddenly remembering what happened last time in Music.

"Yeah, and Mrs. Walker said I could help you. Is that alright Bella?" He placed a hand on my bare thigh and my breathing hitched, "'Cause I can go if you want..." I looked into his eyes, his gorgeous brown eyes, and smiled.

"Of course not. Just, I'm not that good, so don't feel you have to compliment me okay?" Edward saluted me and went into the tiny adjoining room which had recording equipment in it. I watched as he flicked a few switches and pressed a few buttons before looking up and nodding at me.

"You ready?" His voice was muffled through the glass. I nodded and put on my headphones, mirroring Edward. I placed my hands on the cold keys and began to play...

"_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_."

I looked up at Edward before the chorus began, his face was a pure picture of shock and amazement. I smiled slightly before carrying on.

"_This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_."

"_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_."

Out the corner of my eye I could see people gathering at the door, faces pressed against the thick glass, eyes wide and all smiling. I blushed and turned to Edward who gave me the thumbs up. I belted out the chorus once more.

"_This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_..."

My fingers left the piano at the end and I turned to Edward who was grinning widely and I matched his grin. I lifted off my headphones and stood up. Mrs. Walker came into the room, smiling and clapping.

"Oh Bella! That was exquisite! I didn't know you could play _that_ well! This piece is definitely getting sent off to the examiners! Oh I love it..." She shook my hand briefly and rushed through to the recording room. Edward was taking the CD out of the recording equipment and I could see him handing it to Mrs. Walker. I rushed into the room and snatched it from his hands before she could get it.

"Bella!?" I looked down at the CD in my hands and blushed.

"Well... It's not quite finished yet. And I want to perfect a few things... Sorry..." Mrs. Walker smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Take your time, dear, the examiners can wait." And with that she bustled out the room again and started ordering the class about. I sat down at the piano again and Edward sat down too.

"So?" I asked, blushing.

"You... You were amazing Bella. Really, I wouldn't lie to you, that was... Wow..." I laughed and blushed deeper.

"Thanks..." Edward looked up and grinned.

"Any time."

--

**Edward...**

"Of course not. Just, I'm not that good, so don't feel you have to compliment me okay?" I saluted Bella and rushed off to the little room that held the recording equipment. I had done this kind of thing before, so the equipment wasn't new to me. I flicked a few switches and pressed a few buttons. Then I looked back up at Bella, who was watching me.

"You ready?" I asked, putting on the large headphones attatched to the equipment. Bella nodded and put hers on too, then I started up the recording equipment. I watched as Bella placed her hands on the keys and began to play...

"_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_."

She had the voice of an angel... The sweet sound filled my ears and I watched in utter amazement. She said she wasn't that good, but she sure was... Bella looked up at me and smiled at my expression.

"_This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_."

"_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_."

I could see people gathering at the door, all watching Bella. She played along, lost in the music and oblivious to the people. Then she saw them and blushed. Turning to me I gave her the thumbs up and I saw the smile on her face lift further. She belted out the chorus once more.

"_This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_..."

Her fingers left the piano and I smiled at her. Mrs Walker quickly came into the room as soon as I had stopped the equipment. I removed my earphones and so did Bella.

"Oh Bella! That was exquisite! I didn't know you could play _that_ well! This piece is definitely getting sent off to the examiners! Oh I love it..." Mrs. Walker shook Bella's hand briefly and rushed through to the recording room. I took the CD out of the slot and put it in a case. Mrs Walker came and extended a hand for the case. Before I could hand it over Bella rushed into the room and snatched it from my hands before Mrs. Walker could take it.

"Bella!?" Bella looked down at the CD in her hands and blushed.

"Well... It's not quite finished yet. And I want to perfect a few things... Sorry..." Mrs. Walker smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Take your time, dear, the examiners can wait." And with that she bustled out the room again and started ordering the class about. Bella went back through and sat down at the piano again. I sat down beside her, still slightly dazed at her amazing performance.

"So?" Bella asked. I looked up to see that gorgeous blush that I loved so much.

"You... You were amazing Bella. Really, I wouldn't lie to you, that was... Wow..." That was all I could stutter out, I still couldn't believe it. Bella laughed at my rushed words and blushed deeper.

"Thanks..." She thanked me. I looked up at her again and grinned.

"Any time."

--

"Oh goody lunch time!" We were sitting in English, at the back of the class sharing a desk. At the front of the class some guy called Mike Newton was giving his speech. I didn't like him at all. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes, the typical pretty boy. Every now and again he would look up at Bella and half-smiled, trying to get her attention. Each time he did that I would run my hands over her bare legs and Bella would look away, her breathing quickened and blushing slightly. Mike would scowl and then carry on. Everyone was packing up and I turned to Bella.

"Hungry?" My tummy growled, giving it away that I was.

"You certainly are too!" She laughed and poked me in the stomach. I pretended to be mad and shook my finger at her.

"Now now Bella. That wasn't very nice..." I lunged at her and started tickling her sides.

"Edward!" She screamed, in between her laughs. "Edward put me down! I'm so ticklish!" I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I would never have guessed..." She scowled and stood up, sorting out her skirt. Suddenly Mike approached the desk and smiled what was supposed to be alluringly.

"Hey Bella. How was my speech?" He winked and perched on the edge of the desk. I stood up beside Bella and grabbed her waist.

"Great speech Mike!" Bella yelled as I pulled her out the room. We walked towards our lockers, which were across the hall from each other.

"Poor Mike... I bet he feels so rejected..." Bella laughed and put her arm around my waist too. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly out bodies moulded together.

"Yeah well, unless you like him... I thought it was funny..." I laughed at Bella's expression.

"I do not like Mike Newton! He's a freak!" Bella shuddered as if repulsed by the mention of his name. I poked Bella's side.

"Bella, you do know 'freak' means good in bed don't you?" I winked and Bella scowled.

"Ew! Edward that's just wrong! Fine Mike is a stupid, slimy, creepy weirdo who stalks me, okay?" I laughed and pulled Bella closer.

"Yes, love, let's go to lunch now okay? The other's will be wondering where we are..."

* * *

**A/N :** _Wooh and extra long chapter for all you awesome reviewers! Hehe. Anyway, the song in it, if some of you didn't recognise it, is 'This Is Me' by Demi Lovato, it was sung in 'Camp Rock' too. I know that isn't the whole song, but I've got ideas on what will happen with the ending later. Anyway, please review guys, it is much appreciated and makes me smile! ;) _

_PS! I have started a new Camp Rock ff. For anyone who likes Camp Rock, please check out my profile, it's called 'Torn'. Thanks!  
_


	11. Teasing and Tricks

**A/N : **_Yes yes! Long time since I updated, I'm sooo sorry, I've just been really busy this week. But tonight I'm sitting down and updating four of my stories so I'm gonna be up for a while haha. Anyway, hope you like and please review! _

**Playlist : **_The Middle, Demi Lovato._

* * *

**Bella...**

When Edward and I entered the canteen, I could see Alice and Rosalie were already sitting at our normal table. Jasper and Emmett were with them and they were all talking enthusiastically. Alice looked up and waved us over, smiling widely. I was about to go over when Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me into the queue.  
"You need to eat, love." He murmured in my ear, earning a shudder from me.  
"I suppose..." Edward grinned and we waited at the end of the queue. I reached for an apple and a can of Coke and when I looked up Edward was holding a tray laden with food. I gawped at it and Edward laughed.  
"Hungry much?" I asked, walking towards the till. Edward followed me and placed the tray down.  
"Um... Sorta." He winked and I laughed. We paid and made our way over to the others. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly.  
"Alice?" I asked warily as I sat down. Edward sat beside me after saying 'hi' to the others. "Alice, why are you looking so excited?" I opened my Coke and took a sip, still watching Alice over the rim of my can. Jasper laughed at me and nudged Alice.

"Go on Al! Tell the poor girl!" The others laughed too and I suddenly felt really left out. Alice smiled at me and then cleared her throat.

"The Christmas Prom is coming up after the Christmas show. In four weeks time. And, I get to organise it!" Alice clapped her hands and I was stunned. I had totally forgotten about the show and the Prom because of everything else that had happened. Edward. The boys coming to school. The 'I love you' thing. The plan... Everything else had just been shunned to the back of my brain. I took a deep breath.

"Alice... I am _not_ playing Barbie for you and Rose again! No way!" I crossed my arms and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, a normal gesture by now. Rose and Alice looked at each other, grinning evilly.

"Aw come on Bells! It'll be fun!" Alice whined.

"Yeah! We'll let you pick out your dress!" Rose nudged me and winked. I guess that was a start... At least I could pick out something decent and not showy, like most outfits those two put me in. Including today's.

"Okay..." Rose and Alice high fived in victory. "I'll think about it!" They shrugged and I moodily took a bite of my apple.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shrugged and took another bite. I chewed it slowly, thinking over the situation. I finally answered.

"I don't really like dancing... Well, that's a bit of an understatement. I _hate_ it, despise it, loathe it!" Edward laughed and rubbed my arm.

"Surely it can't be that bad. Especially if you have a handsome dance partner..." He winked and turned to his plate of food. He picked up a slice of chocolate cake and put it down between us.

"Wanna share?" I picked up a fork and stuck it in. I raised it to his lips and smiled.

"Open up..." He ate it, chewing slowly, his eyes closed. I laughed at his expression and put the fork down. Edward opened his eyes and pretended to lick his lips. I spotted a smudge of chocolate at the corner of his lip and smiled. Now it was my turn to mess with him, after what had happened in Music. I took the napkin off his lap and moved my hand up his chest, my hand brushing against his crotch as it passed. He flinched slightly and I saw his eyes widen.

"Here, you missed spot..." I raised the napkin to his lip and dabbed at it slightly, wiping it away. "There gone..." I smiled and put the napkin down, turning back to the others. Alice nodded at me and Rose grinned. I grinned back and picked up the fork to have another mouthful of cake.

--

**Edward...**

Bella raised the fork of chocolate cake to my mouth and smiled, her teeth white and her lipstick the perfect contrast.

"Open up." I ate the cake off the fork quickly and closed my eyes, chewing slowly, making it seem dramatic. Bella laughed and I opened my eyes, licking my lips, making her laugh more. Bella was watching me and suddenly grabbed the napkin off my lap. She slid her hand slowly up my chest, her hand grazing my crotch. I flinched slightly from the contact she had made. She just grinned and then lifted it to my mouth.

"Here, you missed a spot..." She wiped the corner of my open mouth, oblivious to me staring at her. "There gone..." She put it down again and turned back to the rest of the group, leaving me stunned. Bella picked up the fork and stabbed another bit of chocolate cake. I took a few deep intakes of breath and then looked at my watch, then around the canteen. It was almost empty and the bell was about to go.

"Hey guys, I think we have to leave now..." I grinned and the others looked round, taking in the deserted canteen. I stood up and pulled Bella to her feet, placing my arm around her waist.

"What do you guys have?" I asked, looking at the others.

"Well, I've got extra rehearsals for the show and Emmett wants to come watch me act..." Rose winked and grabbed onto Emmett's arm. "Let's go." They walked off, leaving the four of us.

"Jasper wants me to show him the costume designs for the show, then we might go out looking for materials. I'll see you guys later. Bella, we're going out to a restaurant tonight, don't forget!" Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him away. Jasper waved over his shoulder at us and I laughed.

"That Alice is a character and a half..." I dumped my tray and turned to Bella. "What do you have just now then?" We walked from the canteen, into the crowded hallway.

"I've got study just now, but I usually just just go back to our room and 'study'" Bella made little quotation marks in the air to signify the sarcastic nature. I laughed and lead her to the main doors.

"I think I have study too. Want to come over to mine?" Bella nodded and we walked out the front doors.

--

"Your room's looking better." Bella laughed, dumping her coat on one of the hooks behind the front door. I nodded and hung my coat up too.

"Yeah, tons better. We did a lot last night, so it's almost habitable!" Bella slipped off her stilettos and stepped in the living area. It was the most completed room, only two more boxes to unpack and another shelf to put up. We had to buy an extra one for all my CDs, I had way too many. Bella wandered over to the three, already filled, shelves and gawped.

"Whoa, you have a lot of music..." She ran her slender fingers over the line of CDs and looked at the names. I walked around to the little kitchenette and pulled two cans of Coke from the fridge. I handed one to her and pulled her over to the sofa.

"What DVD do you wanna watch?" I asked, sliding the box along the floor.

"Whoa, you guys have a lot of DVDs too..." She grinned and opened the can. "But aren't we supposed to be studying?" I grinned back.

"Yes 'studying'..." I drew quotations in the air, copying Bella from earlier. She punched my arm and laughed.

"Okay, lets get on with our _studying_..." She grabbed handful of dusty DVDs and started looking through them. Soon she placed one on the table. I studied the cover and smiled.

"Step Up?" I asked.

"You have it?" She asked back. I shrugged and took a drink of my Coke.

"One word. Emmett." Bella laughed and settled back onto the sofa whilst I set up the DVD player. The film started and I turned off the lights and sat down next to Bella. She swung her legs over mine as I sidled closer. I smiled at her and she turned back to the film.

Ten minutes in, I could tell Bella was pretty engrossed in the film. My arms had been lying across the back of the sofa and I moved them down to her leg, taking one of her bare feet in my hands. Bella gasped and whipped her face to face me. I grinned slightly and began gently massaging her foot. Bella relaxed and turned back to the movie again. I massaged one foot, then the other, then my hands began their way up her leg. I ran my fingers up the back of her calf and to her knee, stroking the skin slightly. I could feel Bella shiver with pleasure and my hands continued further up her leg to her bare thigh. I ran my hands up and down it gently, dipping them down to her inner thigh and back again. Bella's breathing quickened and I smiled to myself. This was payback for earlier. The music for the last dance scene came through the surround sound and I looked up to see the dancers moving nimbly around the stage. My fingers reached the edge of her pleated skirt and I slipped them inside slightly. Bella gasped and I could tell she was no longer concentrating on the film. I slowly ran my hands over her warm skin and gently massaged it. The ending credits rolled and I ran my hands slowly back down her leg.

"Enjoy the film?" I asked, a cheeky grin on my face. Bella nodded and swung her legs off the couch just as the front door opened. Alice burst in, followed by the others.

"Hey Edward! Bella, come on! We only have three hours to get ready for tonight!" She grabbed Bella's hand and hauled her up off the sofa. Rose grabbed Bella's shoes and jacket and they left. I turned off the TV and turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"What was all that about?"

"You know Alice, she loves to dress people up, and dinner tonight is the perfect excuse..." Jasper grabbed a drink and sat down on the sofa. "Alice said they'd meet us at 'La Bella Italia' at half seven. We'd better get their on time." I laughed and sat down beside Jasper. We had a few hours to kill before dinner.

"Anyone for a Mario Kart Racing?" Emmett asked.

* * *

**A/N : **_Please review guys. Sorry for not updating any sooner. Can you guys reach 95 review for me? Thanks! Love yous!_


	12. La Bella Italia

**A/N :** _Gosh! -haha- you guys did well of reaching over 95 review! Thank you sooo much! Here's the next chapter early, cause you're so special! Can we reach 110 review by the end of this chapter? ;) I just realised that 'La Bella Italia' is in America, so just pretend there is one in England as well, okay? Haha =)  
_

**Playlist :** _'No Sleep Tonight', by The Faders._

* * *

**Bella...**

Alice pulled me through to our room and shoved me towards the bathroom.

"Shower, now! And don't forget to wash your hair! With the strawberry shampoo, Jasper said Edward loves the smell of it!" I groaned and grabbed a towel from the fresh pile of laundry on the sofa before heading through to the bathroom. I stripped down and stepped into the warm, and welcoming, shower. The warm water relaxed my muscles and I washed my hair thoroughly, using conditioner twice so it was really silky smooth. I stepped out and wrapped the warm fluffy towel around my body and reached for my toothbrush. Alice waltzed in and grabbed my clothes off the floor.

"Hurry up Bella, we've got to get through the shower too!" I rolled my eyes and brushed my teeth hurriedly, not wanting to keep Alice and Rose waiting. Rose rushed into the bathroom when I stepped out, slamming the door closed behind her. I looked at Alice, who shrugged.

"I think she was bursting for a pee..." I laughed and followed Alice through to our room. A set of lacy underwear was already laid out on my bed and a dark blue silky dressing gown. I pulled them on and rubbed my long hair with the towel to get it semi dry. Alice was standing at the dressing table, a hair dryer and a brush in each hand and a determined look on her face.

"Let the torture begin..." I murmured, sitting down.

Ten minutes later my hair was blow dried to perfection and Rose had come back from her shower, clad in a matching dressing gown to mine, but in crimson not dark blue. Alice had already plugged in a pair of curlers and handed them to Rose.

"When those heat up can you start curling her hair? I'm gonna go for a shower." She grabbed her green silk dressing gown and rushed to the bathroom. I settled back into the chair again and Rose began curling my hair perfectly.

Alice came back when Rose was half done, her black spiky hair almost dry. She rolled up the sleeves of her dressing gown and reached for her make-up case.

"No, Alice, not the make-up bag of torture!" I pretended to cry. Alice stuck her tongue out at me through the mirror and Rose laughed.

"Now, now Bella. You should know by now the more you struggle, the worse it is for you. So zip it!"

--

Two hours later, we were all ready. I had to say, we all looked stunning. Rose was wearing a red satin dress, with a pleated skirt and a red satin belt sucking in her waist and the same pair of shoes I had been wearing today. Her blonde hair was in its natural state, slightly waving down to the middle of her back and Alice had sprayed silver glittery hairspray in it. She had simple make-up on, lots of eye liner and glossy red lipstick. Alice was wearing an orange jersey dress, with a halter neck and a jewelled design at her lower back and a pair of orange and silver high heels. Alice had applied orange Barry M Dazzle Dust on her eyelids and a clear lip gloss on her lips. Her short hair had been spiked up to perfection with lots of gel. And finally, me. I was wearing a dark blue halter neck dress, with a chiffon skirt. A black ribbon was tied around my waist and at the back was a criss-cross design of straps. I wore a pair of dark blue strappy high heels, with a diamanté pattern down the front. My hair was curled perfectly and messed up like 'sex hair' as Alice put it. My eyes were dark with lots of dark blue eye shadow and mascara, and I had a dark red lipstick on my lips. I smiled at Alice and Rose and they smiled back.

"We look good..." Rose grinned.

"Correction! We look _amazing_!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down in her heels. I didn't know how she did it! I could hardly _walk _in heels, let alone _jump_ around in them! I grabbed my digital camera off my bedside table and switched it on.

"Picture time!" We snapped a few shots, some serious, some of us pulling faces and finally catwalk ones of us. Then we were ready to go. My hands were shaking as we went down in the lift to the car park. Lots of boys were eyeing us up as we walked past and we played it up to our best advantage, we all swung our hips and Rose dropped her purse and bent down to pick up, almost flashing people with her fancy underwear. In Alice's car we all burst out laughing.

"That was hysterical!" Alice laughed, clutching her stomach.

"Did you see Tyler?! He looked like he was about to _explode_!" I giggled from the back seat. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Or he was about to pitch a tent!" Rose cackled gleefully and we all fell about laughing again, not able to contain it. When we all stopped Alice checked our make-up before starting the engine and racing off the restaurant.

* * *

**Edward...**

"Eddie poo! We have to go soon!" I was in the shower when Emmett started hammering on the door in an annoying fashion. It sounded like he was about to punch a hole through the actual door. I switched off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist before peering at my reflection in the steamed up mirror. Emmett banged on the door again. "EDWARD! Other people need the shower too you know!" I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed them quickly before opening the door. Emmett landed at my feet with a funny noise. I laughed and stepped over him nimbly.

"About to burst open the door were we Emmett?" Emmett mumbled something inaudible and slammed the door shut behind him. I shook my head and walked through to the bathroom. Jasper was standing in front of the full length mirror, pulling at his cuff links. He was completely dressed in black. Black jeans, a silk black shirt and a loose red tie. He pointed to a pile of clothes on my bed.

"Alice brought these over. Apparently we all have to be matching..." I spotted no red amongst the black in my pile, just a flash of yellow. "Apart from the ties. So you've got yellow, I've got red and Emmett's got..."

"_Pink_?!" Emmett stormed into the room, his silk shirt totally undone. "I got _pink_?!" I laughed at the pink tie in his hand and Jasper tried to keep a straight face.

"Apparently Rosalie likes men in p-pink..." Jasper's voice broke at the last word and collapsed into fits of laughter like me. Emmett growled and stormed out the door again. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at Jasper.

"Excited?" I asked, pulling on the jeans. Jasper nodded and paced around the room. "Nervous?" He sighed and flopped down onto his bed.

"Oh God Edward... You have no idea how nervous I am. I think I'm gonna ask her out, you know, to be my official girlfriend... I just..." He trailed off and rubbed his hands over his eyes in an exasperated fashion. I grabbed the shirt and started doing up the buttons, leaving the top two undone.

"You don't know how to do it, do you?" I asked, sitting down to tie my shoes. Jasper shook his head. "Well, whatever you do, you'll know she's gonna say yes." He looked up.

"What? How?" Jasper looked confused.

"Oh come on Jazz..." I straightened up and picked up the tie. "You guys are so into each other it's unreal, it's not like she'll say no..." I started doing up the tie and I saw Jasper smile slightly.

"Really?" I nodded and Jasper stood up, a wide grin now plastered on his face.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, walking into the room, I tried not to laugh at his pink tie. We both nodded and headed out to my Volvo. Jasper handed me the directions and I immediately remembered the place.

"Shit..." I cursed, having a sudden flashback to when I was there last.

"What?" Jasper asked, his face concerned.

"Nothing..." I scrunched up the bit of paper and put it in the empty cigarette ashtray. "Nothing at all..."

We arrived at 'La Bella Italia' about twenty minutes later and as I stepped out the car, I noticed a yellow Porsche parked a few spaces away. Alice... I shook my head and took a minute to admire the car. What? I was a _guy_, I could admire a car now and again... Jasper pulled at my sleeve and we went inside. It was a small cosy restaurant, small circular tables with candles sat dotted around the room. A female waitress with bleached blonde hair and an orange tan walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Nicole. Do you have a reservation?" She smiled at us, eyeing us up and down in turn. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I think we're supposed to meeting some friends here. Under the name of Alice Cullen?" The waitress looked over the leather book and smiled.

"Sure, follow me please. They haven't arrived yet, but your table is prepared." We followed her into the restaurant, to the back where a large table was laden with red checked table cloths and candles. We sat down and Nicole reached into her pocket for a pad and a pen.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Um, a bottle of sparkling water with six glasses and six Cokes please." Jasper jumped in to order before I could. Nicole nodded and smiled again.

"I'll be right back with those." She walked away, swinging her hips in a ridiculous fashion. Her skirt was way to short and her top rode up, showing some bare flesh. I looked away, disgusted. My Bella would never wear anything like that... Wait, _my_ Bella. Shut up Edward, shut up!

"Hi boys..." We all looked up simultaneously and gawped at the sight. The girls were standing in front of us, all wearing amazing dresses. Alice's was orange and matched perfectly with her dark hair. Rosalie was wearing a red dress and a tight belt that looked stunning with red lipstick and blonde hair. My eyes worked their way up Bella's body, taking in every inch of her. She looked stunning. She looked beautiful. She looked like an angel. She wore a dark blue dress that went well with her gorgeous pale skin and dark hair. Her usually amazing hair was curled and hung about her face, making her look even more sexy. Her red lips were plump and looked so kissable. I fought the urge to leap over the table and kiss her senseless. The dress was simple yet stunning, dark blue with a floaty skirt, and a black belt that pulled in her tiny waist. I blinked a few times then raised my eyes to her face. She was smiling angelically.

"Hello Edward." She giggled, a slight blush creeping over her face. I cleared my throat.

"Evening Bella." She walked around the table and sat down in the seat next to me, causing her scent of strawberry shampoo and flowery perfume to wash over me. I breathed deeply and leaned close to her neck.

"You look, absolutely, _stunning _tonight..." I whispered, my lips moving against her ear. She shivered and I kissed her cheek lightly. Nicole came back to the table with the tray of drinks and gawped at the three girls.

"H-here you go..." She stammered, setting the drinks down in front of us. I smiled my infamous crooked smile at her and she scurried away quickly. Bella punched my arm lightly and laughed.

"What?" I asked, raising my hands in mock surrender.

"You shouldn't dazzle people like that!" Bella laughed. Dazzle people? That was a first for me.

"Do I dazzle _you_?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suggestively. Bella took a drink of her Coke.

"Frequently..." She sighed. I ran my hand over her bare thigh and squeezed it lightly.

"I'll try not to..." I murmured. Soon enough Nicole came back over, still looking slightly disappointed.

"Are you ready to order?" We ordered quickly and then Alice turned to Jasper.

"I see you didn't wear the pink tie then Jasper... Why not?" I looked at Jasper, then at Emmett who was fuming.

"Um..." Jasper looked down, trying to avoid Emmett's death glare.

"_Your_ pink tie?" Emmett growled, clutching the edge of the table. Rose laughed and placed her hand on his.

"Now now Em. Don't break the table..." Everyone laughed apart from Emmett.

"Jasper?" Jasper looked up at Emmett.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Swap... Now!" Jasper pulled off his red tie hurriedly, without un-tying it. Emmett shoved the pink material into his hands and pulled on the red one with a flourish. "That's better..." I looked at Jasper who was tying the pink tie with a frown on his face. Alice cupped his chin.

"What's wrong Jazz? Don't you like pink?" She giggled and took the tie in her hands, tying it for him. "I think it suits you..." This time everyone laughed.

* * *

**A/N :** _Yaay another chapter. Hope y'all liked. Thanks for all the reviews last time, let's try and get to 110 shall we? Love yous! The links for all the girls' dresses are on my profile, please check them out!  
_


	13. My Secret Balcony

**A/N :** _Thanks for all the reviews again guys, you are awesome! Enjoy the next chappy!_

**Playlist :** _'Tremble For My Beloved', by Collective Soul_

* * *

**Bella...**

The rest of the night was amazing.

We had so much fun, we spent most of the night telling stories about our past and childhood. Alice told us lots about how when she was little she used to dress up in her Mom's ball gowns and long gloves and danced around the garden in them. Then she got in trouble for snapping the heel of one of her shoes and getting mud on a white silk dress. Rose told us about primary school and all the boys who chatter her up everyday and then on her last day of school her teacher gave her his number, and a kiss on the cheek.

"I was scarred for life!" Rose screamed and everyone laughed.

Emmett told us lots about playing football and about the first time when he won a medal at school. It wasn't for PE, it wasn't for his amazing football skills. It was for Drama. I laughed at that, because he won it for playing a part in Peter Pan, in green tights! Edward promised to show me a picture of it when he could get his hands on one. Jasper told us all about a skiing holiday to in Austria when he was 15, with all his mates, and how they made up an amazing song when they were on the ski lift. It was a rendition of 'The Twelve Days Of Christmas' but with different lyrics. He gave us a quick solo of it, it was hilarious! I clutched onto Edward's arm as we fell about laughing.

I was growing to like him more and more. Edward, I mean... He was so amazing, and funny, and smart, and gentlemanly. My plan with Alice and Rose was steadily going down hill. Instead of making him like me, _I_ was falling for _him_. He was so, irresistible! He always held onto my waist or hand, his hands would linger on my skin, usually my thigh, and whenever he kissed my cheek or neck, my heart rate would quicken. Everything about him drew me towards him, his smell, his eyes, his touch... I wanted more than anything to be able to throw myself at him and kiss him senseless...

"Excuse me." I stood up and brushed my body past Edward's, feeling him shudder underneath me. I smiled slightly and then continued to the toilets. Alice and Rose followed me. I screamed loudly as soon as the door was shut behind us. Thank God no one was in here. Alice looked at me worriedly.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on my arm. I shook my head, trying to blink back the tears of frustration that threatened to spill.

"Bella..." Rose came over and put an arm around my shoulder. "Tell us what's wrong." I pulled away from the others and rested my hands on the edge of the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. Alice and Rose approached me from behind, still looking worried.

"Bella wha-"

"It's Edward okay?!" I yelled, spinning to face them. "I can't do this any more you guys! I just can't, he's too, urgh, _irresistible_! Every time our skin touches, it's like a fire that bursts inside of me. Whenever he kisses me, it takes everything I have to not _jump_ him right there! He's so incredibly smart, and funny and... Gorgeous! Everything about him draws me towards him, he's just too perfect, too amazing..." I trailed off, my steam running out. "I-I don't know what to do any more..." I put my head in my hands and sobbed. Rose hugged me tightly and Alice fumbled in her bag.

"Bella... Bella, shh, listen to us..." She turned my face towards her and started dabbing at the smudged make-up. "Bella, we know Edward likes you too. It's so obvious." Rose smiled at me through the mirror and nodded.

"Yeah, Bella, it really is obvious. The way he looks at you, the way his face lights up every time you walk into the room and just every time you guys are together... It just looks so, so... _Perfect_." Rose nodded and I smiled. What they were saying made sense I guess... Now I just had to figure out a way to get Edward Cullen. Alice pulled out a mini make-up bag and unzipped it.

"Bella, you know us by now, we'll help you to get Edward. And don't worry, I don't think it will be hard!" Alice winked and started to redo my make-up.

* * *

**Edward...**

I knew for certain what I had thought I knew before.

I was in love with Bella Swan.

She was so perfect, so beautiful... I wanted to be with her every waking minute. Whenever I saw her for the first time in a day, the rest of the day looked brighter, now she was there. My heart melted every time she smiled or blushed, her gorgeously long hair covering her face. I loved walking with my arm around her waist, the feeling of her little body clinging up beside mine, she was so irresistible. Whenever she kissed me, my heart sped up and I forgot how to breathe. She was so amazing.

The night had been amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she looked beautiful. I thanked Rose and Alice silently in my head for their amazing beauty techniques. Whenever she smiled or laughed, she made me want to smile and laugh too. I was well and truly stuck... Stuck in love with a girl I couldn't take my mind off...

"Excuse me." Bella stood up, looking slightly hurt and walked past me. Her body brushed against mine, making me shiver. I clenched my hands at my sides, resisting the urge to grab that tiny waist of hers and pull her into a passionate kiss. Rose and Alice watched her go and then got up to leave too, not without kissing Emmett and Jasper on the cheek. I sighed and looked away from Emmett and Jasper's smiling faces.

"What's up man?" Jasper asked, tapping the table to get my attention. I looked back and saw Emmett trying to rub lipstick off his face with a napkin. I didn't laugh though. Emmett stopped tying and scrunched the napkin up. He looked at me.

"Yeah, what's up Ed?" He asked. I shrugged, not really wanting to tell.

"Come on Edward! We know you're hiding something!" Jasper always knew when I was lying.

"Well... It's Bella..." I looked down. Jasper sighed.

"What about her this time Edward?" He asked.

"I-I I'm fed up! I just want her so badly! She's so stunning, and funny and smart... It's just, she's always teasing me. Every touch sends a shiver down my spine. Every smile makes my heart melt... I just, I don't know if I can last much longer..." Emmett laughed.

"Oh _man_ you're so in love!" I scowled at him and he stopped laughing.

"Don't worry Edward. I don't think you'll have to wait much longer..." Jasper grinned.

"How?" I asked.

"From what Alice and Rose have told us," Emmett said, "I don't think she'll last much longer either. The way you guys even _look_ at each other... You can tell you are supposed to be with her." I smiled, every word made sense now. I really did love Bella Swan, and I wanted her to be my girlfriend.

--

The ride back to the school was quiet, a contrast to this evening, when just hours before we had been talking and laughing away. I sat in the back seat with Jasper, Alice and Bella. Bella's head rested on my shoulder and I had my arm wrapped around her waist. Rose slowed down as we pulled into the car park. The school building was lit up with the numerous floodlights that surrounded the campus but most of the windows were dark. I checked my watch, it was almost midnight. I opened my door and reached my hand inside to pull Bella out the car. She stumbled with sleepiness and I grabbed her waist.

"Careful, love. We wouldn't want you breaking your ankle now would we?" I laughed as we started walking towards the main doors. The other four walked ahead, Alice and Jasper were cuddled up together and Emmett held onto Rosalie's hand. I smiled, I was happy for my best friends, they had met their matches. Now all I had to do was to secure mine. We walked into the almost deserted reception and headed upstairs in the lift. Bella leaned heavily against me as we started our ascent but her head snapped up when we reached our floor. The others stepped out and I was about to follow them when Bella grabbed my arm.

"Wait. I want to show you something." She smiled and pulled me back inside to her waiting arms. She hugged me tightly and I pressed my face into her hair. I could feel her pressing a button on the control panel behind me and we started going up again. I pulled away.

"Where are we going Bella?" Bella laughed, an evil grin on her face.

"Just wait and see Edward." She pressed a finger to my lips and crossed her arms, the smile still lingering on her full lips. I smirked and leaned against the side wall, waiting for the elevator to stop.

* * *

**Bella...**

My stomach was doing somersaults as the lift started up again. I felt Edward pull away from the embrace and he looked at me, confused.

"Where are we going Bella?" He asked, in his musical voice that I had fallen in love with.

"Just wait and see Edward." I pressed a finger to his soft lips, that I so badly wanted to kiss, and crossed my arms, holding myself tight. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my throat, it was beating so fast. I couldn't believe what I was going to do... The doors pinged and slid open slowly, revealing the night sky.

"W-were on the _roof_?" Edward asked, astonished. I laughed and nodded, pulling him out onto the roof. He looked around, the flat roof stretching out a long way and the midnight blue sky that stretched above us, covered in glittering stars. I walked over to the edge, where a balcony jutted out slightly. I pulled Edward with me and I leant on the edge of the rail, staring out at the stars. Edward joined me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I laid my head on his broad chest and breathed in his smell. I looked up at him and he looked down, the stars reflected in his gorgeous golden eyes.

"What is this place?" Edward asked.

"It's my secret balcony. I come here all the time when I'm tired or stressed out. I used to spend hours out here at a time. No one knows about it. Not even Rose and Alice." Edward smiled at that.

"I'm special enough to be taken out here then?" I laughed and punched his shoulder. "Ow that hurt Bella." I laughed again and looked out at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." I said, sighing and leaning further into his embrace. Edward shrugged.

"You could say that. But with you here in comparison, I wouldn't call them beautiful..." I blushed at his compliment and Edward laughed. "You look even more beautiful when you blush." His eyes were hypnotizing. They were like black holes... they were bottomless, they pulled me closer to him.

"Edward?" I looked up.

"Yes Bella?" His warm breath tickled my face. He smelled delicious. I took a deep breath and did it. I leant up on my tiptoes and kissed him. He was taken back a moment but he recovered and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, pulling me off my feet and closer to him. I tangled my fingers in his amazing hair and pressed our faces together, our lips moving in sync. His tongue slid along lips, earning a shudder from me. I opened my mouth and our tongues tangled together. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands slid down my back to my bum where he grasped it tightly. I moaned into his mouth and Edward chuckled. I pulled away and Edward watched me.

"Wow?" He smiled. I looked down, feeling that familiar blush creeping across my skin.

"Um, yeah, _wow_..." He set me down but kept his arms around my waist.

"What happens now?" Edward mumbled into my neck. I took a deep breath.

"I love you Edward." He looked up, a beautiful smile across his face.

"I love you too Bella..." And then he pulled me into another passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N :** _All together now, awwwww! Yaay, she finally said the 'L' word, haha. But don't worry, the drama isn't over. There's more to come, I promise. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Love yous. _=]

**PS : **_You know when you're obsessed with Twilight, you buy and 'I Love Edward Cullen' bag, guess who? Me! Haha._


	14. Simple Sayings

**A/N: **_Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy the next chappy. Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a really busy weekend and stuff._

**Playlist : **_She's So Lovely, by Scouting for Girls._

* * *

**Edward**...

Bella dragged me into the elevator after her and soon I felt the lift ascending. I didn't think there was another floor... Suddenly the doors pinged open and revealed the huge night sky.

"W-were on the _roof_?" I asked, astonished. Bella laughed – that beautiful sound that made my knees go weak – and nodded, pulling me out of the elevator and onto the roof. I looked around, taking in the flat roof stretching out a long way and the midnight blue sky that stretched above us, covered in glittering stars. Bella walked over to the edge, where a balcony jutted out slightly. She pulled me with her and she leant on the edge of the rail, staring out at the stars. I joined her warily and wrapped an arm around her tiny, silk clad waist. Bella laid her head on my chest and breathed in deeply. I noticed she did this a lot whenever we hugged. She looked up at me and I looked down. Her gorgeous brown eyes glittered with thousands of reflected stars.

"Edward?" She whispered, her breath wafting across my face.

"Yes Bella?" I asked. She took a deep breath leant up on her tiptoes. When her lips touched mine I was taken back a moment, but I recovered and wrapped my arms tight around her waist, pulling her off her feet and closer to me. I loved the feeling of our bodies pressed together. She tangled her slim fingers in my hair and our faces pressed tighter together. I slid my tongue against her soft lips and Bella shuddered with pleasure beside me. Bella opened her mouth willingly and our tongues tangled together. I felt her legs wrap around my waist, our lower halves pressing together. I slid my hands down her back and grasped her perfect ass, earning a moan from Bella. I chuckled and Bella pulled away. I watched her face carefully.

"Wow?" I smiled. My lips still tingled from the passion of the kiss. Bella looked down, her hair a veil over her face. She was blushing, I knew it.

"Um, yeah, _wow_..." Bella mumbled. I placed her on her feet again but kept my arms around her waist, not wanting to let go.

"What happens now?" I leant down and put my head into the crook of her soft neck. I felt Bella take a deep breath.

"I love you Edward." She whispered. I looked up, a smile across my face.

"I love you too Bella..." I pulled me into another passionate kiss.

About ten minutes later we decided to head back down to Bella's apartment. We knew the others would be wondering where we were. I took her hand as we stepped out the elevator.

"We're gonna tell them now?" Bella asked with a beautiful smile.

"Now is a good a time as any..." I shrugged, mirroring her smile. Bella leant up on tiptoes again and kissed my lips lightly.

"Let's do this then." I reached for the handle for our apartment and Bella stepped inside, pulling me after her. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor, Alice settled in between Jasper's legs, her head resting on his shoulder. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the sofa, his arm flung over her shoulders. They all looked so happy.

"Hey guys?" I waved, stepping onto the room, still holding Bella's hand. Alice gasped and jumped up.

"A-are you...?" Bella nodded slightly and blushed when Alice screamed.

"Oh my God!" Alice ran up to us and hugged us both tightly. For a small girl she could sure hug strongly.

"Ouch Alice, I think you might be cutting off my blood circulation..." Bella managed to choke out. Everyone laughed as Alice released us from her death hold, pouting slightly.

"Aw I'm so happy for you guys!" Rose hugged us too and Em and Jazz patted me on the back.

"Well done man." Emmett grinned and I patted his back.

"Thanks Em."

* * *

**Bella...**

The boys left at about eleven o'clock. We spent most of the night sitting in our sitting room talking about everything and nothing. My throat hurt by the end of it, I had done so much talking today. Edward kissed me softly before he went.

"Night, love, see you tomorrow." I smiled and shut the door behind him. I leaned against it heavily and sighed. I was going out with _Edward Cullen_... I had to be the luckiest girl alive. My lips still tingled from the kiss earlier and I missed being in his warm arms. For most of the night I had sat in his lap, my legs curled around his, and his arms holding me tightly. It had been bliss.

"Bella! Get through here _now_!"I sighed and pushed myself off the door. I knew I was in for a long night of talking with Alice and Rose, now that we were _finally_ alone. They were sitting on the sofa, both wearing pyjamas. Alice held a small pile in her hands.

"Here, go get changed, we have a lot of talking to do missy!" I laughed and went through to the bathroom to change. When I looked in the mirror, I spotted something different. I looked different... I looked _happy_. My skin was practically glowing and my eyes were wide and bright. I was so unbelievably happy. I slipped off my dress and folded it up neatly before putting on the pyjamas Alice had given me. They weren't that bad, a pair of midnight blue shorts down to my knee and a white and dark blue striped vest stop. I brushed out my hair a few times and took of my make-up before heading back through to the sitting room. Alice was drawing the curtains and Rose came through from the kitchenette with three tubs of ice cream. I laughed and Rose stuck her tongue out at me.

"You'll be hungry after all the talking we'll be doing!" She insisted. I laughed again and slumped down on the sofa, tucking my feet under me and grabbing a fluffy pillow. Rose put the tubs of ice cream down and sat down opposite me. Alice hit play on our shared iPod docking station and music started quietly in the background. I looked at the coffee table and laughed silently. All the candles and magazines had been pushed onto the floor to make way for the food. There was loads! Tubs of ice cream, packets of Doritos, a selection of dips, countless bars of Cadbury's chocolate and a gigantic bowl of popcorn. Alice sat down on the love seat and grabbed a small stack of DVDs.

"Any preference?" She held them up and I grabbed one instantly.

"Quantum of Solace!" I raced to the DVD player and shoved it in before anyone could complain. "I could really do with some Daniel Craig right now." I sat down again and caught Rose and Alice staring at me. "What?"

"Why would you want to drool over some other guy? You have Edward now, _remember_?" Rose grabbed a bar of Cadbury's Double Choc and tore open the wrapper.

"Yeah, Bella, you're gonna have to dish the dirt sooner or later." Alice nudged me with her toe.

"Okay okay! It's just... Daniel Craig sorta reminds me of Edward... The toned muscles and the gorgeous jaw line, and the _incredibly_ sexy voice..." I was already off in a daydream – or should I say late night dream – about me and Edward. I was completely smitten.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" Alice waved a hand in front of my face.

"Come in Bella, do you read us?" Rose laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Sorry guys, a little bit of a day dream there..." I sighed and grabbed the bowl of popcorn whilst the film starting credits rolled.

"Haha, I'm sure you were!" Alice laughed. "Wink wink, nudge nudge!" I rolled my eyes at my two immature friends. Yes, they were silly, yes they were immature, but I loved them. They were my best mates in the whole world. Rose turned to me.

"So, what happened with you and Edward?" Oh boy, here we go. It has officially started...

"Guys..." I started but Alice cut me off.

"Bella! You are _not_ getting out of this! You are going to tell us, whether you like it or not!" I crossed my arms but Alice didn't budge. "Please Bella? We're your best mates, we have the _right_ to know!"

"Mhyeah!" Rose chipped in, her mouth full of chocolaty goodness. I laughed and put the bowl of popcorn down.

"Well, I told you pretty much everything in the restaurant. I couldn't take it any more, I just wanted to snog his face off every time I saw him! It was so frustrating. So I grabbed his arm as you got out the elevator and took him for a walk outside." A lie, I know, but only a white lie. "Then I kissed him and told him I loved him too."

"Hold up, hold up, hold up! You told each other you _loved_ each other?!" Alice looked at Rose. "_Awwww_!" They chorused. I blushed and hid my face in my hands.

Yes, I loved Edward Cullen, and I wasn't ashamed of it.

* * *

**A/N : **_Short, I know sorry, I'll try and make the next one longer I promise. Review please, thanks!_ =]


	15. Playing It One More Time

**A/N : **_Finding time to update is getting harder, I'm really sorry if I take ages between updates but please don't desert this story! I know I get Edward's eye colour wrong, but, as a human I picture them a sort of brown-slash-gold, not green. So sorry, in this story, they are staying browny gold._

**Playlist : **_Bella's Lullaby, Carter Burwell. (Actually from the Twilight Soundtrack!)  
_

* * *

**Edward...**

After we left the girls' apartment, I instantly missed Bella. I missed holding her in my arms and breathing in her flowery and strawberry scent. I missed her laugh, her blush, her smile. Oh dear, I really was smitten. As soon as the door was closed Jasper turned to me.

"Happy?" He asked, a big grin on his face. I mirrored his smile.

"Very..." I sighed contentedly and remembered back to our kiss on the roof. I was about to tell them about it but remembered that Bella wanted to keep her special balcony on the roof a secret. Hardly anyone knew about it, apart from the school and Bella of course. I knew this would be our secret escape, a place for us to go when we wanted some alone time. Besides, we didn't want to walk into either of our apartments and find our friends in suggestive positions. I laughed at the thought. Emmett and Jasper looked at me funny but I just shook my head. They would probably kill me if I told them.

"It's nothing." I assured them, "I'm beat, I'm going to bed." Emmett shrugged and grabbed two beers from the fridge whilst Jasper flicked on the TV. I shook my head and laughed quietly at my two best mates. They were pretty predictable sometimes. Even after an amazing night with their own girlfriends they always settled down for a beer and watched football or wrestling on the TV. I went through to my room and then pulled off my smart clothes, replacing them with a pair of dark blue jeans and a black hoodie. I wanted to go down to the music room for a while, I knew that they'd still be open at this time, Mrs. Walker always worked over-time, marking papers and listening to people's compositions. Surely she would let me in for an hour or so? I slipped out the door again, grabbed my trainers and tip-toed quickly to the door before Em or Jazz noticed me go. Soon enough I was pulling on my trainers and in the elevator heading downstairs. I wanted to play that piano so badly. I wanted to be able to enjoy playing it again. My old childhood instrument, and I was scared away from it because of _one_ incident. I had to face my fears.

--

The recording room was cold when I stepped inside. Mrs. Walker hadn't minded at all that I was downstairs at such a late time, she thought it was 'impressive' that my school work meant so much to me. I tried not to snigger and kept a straight face whilst she unlocked the padded door. I felt for the light switch on the wall and flicked them on. The brilliant spotlights light up the grand piano and I looked at it for a few minutes, taking in every curve and line of it. I approached it slowly and sat down on the stool. The leather was cold and slippery against my jeans and I placed my feet on the pedals. Lifting up the lid, I exposed the ebony and ivory keys and then took a deep breath. I thought of Bella and her song. I thought of our happiness and my best friends' happiness with Alice and Rose. I thought of how, if we hadn't met that fateful lunchtime in the sushi bar, none of this would have happened. I smiled and put my fingers against the cool keys. I played for the first time, and I played it for Bella...

* * *

**Bella...**

Okay, life was now complete and utter _bliss_ with Edward in it.

I could see us spending so much time together, and no one would complained seen as Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett would be happily loved up too. They seriously look so adorable together. Jasper is always so protective over Alice and always knew how to calm her down, and Alice could always seem to read his mind. Rose and Emmett are the flirtiest couple alive, even though they are actually together! Whenever I see them, they are always joking around or Rose is punching Emmett's arm or whatever. It's quite cute in a funny way.

Music is definitely going to be the best lesson with Edward. I want to try and get Edward to play the piano again, just for me, but every time his eyes lock on the perfect grand piano they are filled with instant faraway sadness. I don't want to push him, there is obviously a sad story behind the reason why he doesn't play piano any more, and he doesn't want to relive it by the looks of things.

I can see us, almost every night, going up to our secret balcony, managing to sneak away from the others. They are usually in their own little worlds full of snogging and romance... We can go up there whatever the weather. If it is raining we can take lots of jackets and umbrellas and I would snuggle up close to Edward for 'body heat', but realistically I just love being close to him at last. Most nights we would just sit and talk, or even just sit in complete comfortable silence, just watching the stars. That is a great thing about Edward, he doesn't feel the need to feel every silence with talk, we are completely happy without talk, sometimes just holding each other for hours on end. To be honest, there are a lot of things great about Edward Cullen. His gorgeously messy bronze hair that makes me want to run my fingers through it over and over again. His browny gold eyes that keep me mesmerized every time he looks at me or when we kiss. And... sigh... his perfect crooked smile that makes my knees go weak every time he flashes it my way.

--

"Bella! Rise and shine sleepy head! Today's the day!" The curtains of our room were ripped open and Alice's head appeared above me.

"W-what?" I mumbled sleepily, squinting in the bright sunlight. "What's going on?" Alice laughed and pulled me up into an upright position.

"Today's the day everyone finds about you and Edward silly!" Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed viciously.

"Ow Rose that hurts!" She let go of my wrist, smirking, "I think you gave me a Chinese burn..." She laughed and Alice pushed me towards the shower.

"You have to look beautiful darling, now hurry up and shower!" I mumbled to myself as I wandered through to the shower. Why do I have to look so gorgeous? I thought to myself as I stepped out of my pyjamas and turned on the shower. It's not as if Edward doesn't love me enough, I already feel completely in love with him! I grab my strawberry shampoo and squirt some into my hand before rubbing it in my hair. Unless... Haha, yes! I have to look gorgeous to make Jessica and Lauren completely jealous! I can't wait to see their faces when we walk into form class together, hand in hand. I smiled and washed quickly so I could see what outfit the two horrors had for me today.

--

"And voilà!" Alice spun me in my chair and I stood up to inspect myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of dark blue, slightly whitewashed jeans, with a rhinestone pattern on the back pocket. The shirt was gorgeous, a dark blue, short sleeves, with ruffles down each side and a pleat detail down the middle. My hair had been lightly curled and Alice wrapped a silver, slightly hippy-ish, band around my forehead and under my hair. For once, my make-up was pretty natural, a soft foundation, slight bronzer on the cheekbones and a pale pink lip gloss. To top it off, a pair of leather patent high heels, that actually weren't that bad. I smiled.

"Thanks guys!" Alice and Rose smiled and handed me a black leather Juicy Couture bag.

"Let's go!" We all linked arms and headed downstairs to meet the boys.

* * *

**A/N :** _Short, yes, but next chapter will be full of drama from Jessica and Lauren! Mwahahaha, please review guys! Link in profile for Bella's shirt and I actually do have black patent high heeled ankle boots! They are sooooo lush!_

**PS : **_Okay, I am turning slightly obsessed. First I got an 'I 3 Edward Cullen' bag, then two tee shirts, and now I'm getting the DVD pre-ordered for me and the soundtrack is on its way! Haha, its quite unnatural, all my friends at school think I'm mad! Well.... I _am!


	16. Confrontation

**A/N : **_For anyone who's interested, I'm going to be uploading a new story soon, it will be rated M for sex and language but has a good plot. Bella is a hooker and Edward is a famous musician. I love it...__Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. And can people please check out my Valentine's Day one-shot called 'A Valentine's Day To Remember'? Thanks._

**Playlist :** _Born For This, by Paramore._

* * *

**Edward...**

After my late night piano playing, I slept well for the first time in ages. I dreamt about the day that I would be able to pluck up the courage to play the piano for my Bella. My beautiful, amazing Bella. No way could I ever play like her, but still, I wanted to be able to write her a song, and play it without bringing back painful memories. Memories I didn't, in any way, ever want to relive.

--

In the morning I showered and dressed quickly. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. And, I couldn't wait to see the looks on Lauren and Jessica's faces when they saw I was taken. I laughed to myself as I put some toast in the toaster. Jasper walked through from his room, his blonde hair a mess as usual, just like mine. He looked tired.

"Morning..." He mumbled, pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Morning," I smiled, sounding more awake than him, "Toast?" Jasper nodded and when mine popped up, I put in another two slices for him.

"Thanks." Jasper opened the fridge and reached for the strawberry jam. I wandered through to the sitting room and sat down on the sofa. Reaching for the TV remote I flicked it on and turned to the local news. It was the same old stuff really, people being caught shoplifting, an old lady reaching the age of 100, firemen having to be called out to rescue a cat. I laughed, nothing important as usual. Then a breaking news story came on.

"_Breaking news, just in. A serial murderer and rapist is on the loose. Police have issued several search parties for the man but meanwhile we have been told to issue the following description. His name is Jacob Black and he is about 6 foot five with long dark hair. Police are lead to believe that he is around London and the surrounding areas. As far as we know, he isn't armed but people should still be careful. And now, over to Janet with the weather..._"

"Typical..." Jasper muttered, sitting next to me on the sofa.

"What?" I asked, taking a bite of my toast.

"A brand spanking new story comes on and then they turn to the weather like nothing happened. Stupid really, people get lured into a false sense of security, like it's nothing to worry about..." Jasper took a gulp of coffee. I laughed.

"You have a point there Jasper..." He grinned and then suddenly a loud bang came from the bathroom. Jumping from our seats we ran to see what all the noise was about. The door was partly open and I pushed it open to reveal Emmett lying on the floor with a towel just covering him.

"Shit!" Emmett muttered, standing up, grabbing the towel. Then he noticed we were standing in the doorway. "Oh, sorry guys." Emmett blushed and tried to cover himself up with the tiny hand towel. Jasper and I burst out laughing and could stop. Emmett frowned and slammed the door on our faces again. I collapsed on the floor and clutched my belly. Jasper held onto the door handle for support and we only just heard Emmett shouting at us.

"Shut up guys! It's not funny!" I wiped a tear from my eye and tried to stop but it was so funny.

"Oh how I wished I had a camera!" Jasper laughed, sitting back down on the sofa. I nodded and sat down again.

"I know!" I whispered so Emmett didn't hear. "When he comes out again, I'll take a picture on my camera, okay?!" Jasper nodded enthusiastically. I pulled my phone out my pocket and turned on the 5 mega pixel camera, and propped my elbows up on the back of the sofa, facing the bathroom door. When the door swung open again, revealing Emmett with the tiny towel wrapped around his waist I snapped a quick picture before he noticed. Oh how I couldn't wait to show the girls...

We headed downstairs as soon as Emmett was dressed. I couldn't wait to see Bella again, very sad and quite obsessive I know, but anyway. I could see Bella had her back turned to me and was talking and laughing with rose. Perfect. Rose and Alice saw me and I pressed my finger to my lips before sneaking up behind Bella. She was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin, and a pair of jeans that shaped her curves in the most irresistible way. I stepped closer to her, just inches away from her hair. It smelt like strawberries... Delicious.

"Morning, love..." I whispered, very close to her ear. Bella screamed and jumped to face me, a hand over her mouth. Her eyes narrowed when she saw it was me.

"Edward!" She slapped my forearm. "You scared the living daylights out of me!" I grinned and stepped closer to kiss her lips.

"I'm sorry, love." I kissed her once, softly. "Am I forgiven?" Bella smiled and leant up on her tip-toes to kiss me again.

"Of course." I smiled and took her hand in mine. Time to face the music, I thought.

"Ready?" I asked. Bella nodded and I squeezed her hand. "I love you Bella, don't worry what they say." Bella smiled again and we walked to form class together.

* * *

**Bella...**

I was nervous. Yes, obviously. I knew I was going to be called names by Jessica and Lauren, that much I could guess. They'd probably call me a slut or something for 'digging my claws in' as soon as Edward arrived at this school. They would never believe me if I told them I had met him at the sushi bar and the club. Oh well, I couldn't wait to see their faces. Edward had his hand on the door handle and smiled at me encouragingly before he opened it. Luckily, Lauren and Jessica were there and their faces lit up when they saw Edward.

"Edwa-" Lauren trailed off as soon as she saw me holding hands with him.

"Good morning Lauren." Edward smiled politely and carried on to the back of the class where we usually sat, my hand still in his. Lauren and Jessica gave me a dirty look as we passed and I just turned away. I sat down next to Edward and the class was still silent.

"That wasn't so bad." Edward whispered very closely to my ear. His breath was minty and made me want to kiss him. Instead, I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Believe me, it'll get worse. As soon as I'm not with you, they'll be onto me like vultures over a dead carcass. I'm the dead carcass..." Edward laughed his musical laugh and kissed my hand, still entwined in his.

"Don't worry, love. I'll still meet you after everyone of your classes." I smiled in reply because our teacher entered the room.

--

First period I had Spanish with Edward, which wasn't so bad. We didn't sit next to each other, I sat next to Emmett and Edward sat in front of us with Alice. Emmett kept making me laugh by putting bits of scrunched up paper in Alice's hair. She finally noticed and brushed them all out after punching Emmett's arm when the teacher wasn't looking. Then Emmett started standing up and dancing silently when the teacher's back was turned. The whole class got a bad case of the silent giggles and slowly other people started joining in. Then Emmett got too carried away and didn't notice the teacher was watching. He got sent outside. Ohh how we laughed!

Unfortunately, second period I had PE with Lauren and Jessica. Edward promised to meet me after class and gave me a kiss before I went into the changing rooms with Alice and Rose. As I expected, Jessica and Lauren were waiting for me, arm folded and annoyed expressions on their orange fake tan faces. They didn't say anything, they just watched as I pushed past them, Rose and Alice following just behind me.

"Slut..." Lauren whispered. She tossed her heavily dyed hair over her shoulder and walked towards the exit.

"_Excuse_ me?" Rose piped up, turning slowly to face the pair. Lauren stopped dead in her tracks and walked slowly up to me, putting her face right up close to mine.

"_Slut_..." She hissed, drawing out the word as long as she could. Then, before I knew what I was doing. I pulled my hand back and slapped her square across the face. Lauren gasped and grabbed her cheek I pain. I could see the skin going red under her fingers.

"Don't you _ever_ call me a slut again Lauren. If anyone's the slut around here, it's _you_..." Lauren pouted and opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she was going to say something. She gave up and stormed off, with Jessica following close on her heels. As soon as the sounding of a door slamming stopped all the other girls in the changing room cheered, and I blushed. Looks like a lot of girls wanted to slap Lauren.

--

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly – i.e., no more problems from Jessica or Lauren – but I kept hearing hushed conversations about our confrontation in the changing rooms. I couldn't help but smile when I heard most of the conversations were swinging in my favour. At the end of the day we met the boys back at our apartment.

"Ouch..." I slumped down on the love seat next to Edward and pulled off the stiletto boots, before massaging my feet. Edward sat me down and started massaging my feet instead. I smiled at him gratefully and leant back, my eyes closed.

"Phew Bella. Your feet _stink_." My eyes fluttered open and instantly narrowed on Emmett.

"Emmett dear, I hate to tell you but your feet smell too after PE..." Rose patted his arm patronizingly and everyone laughed.

"So what's planned for tonight?" Jasper asked, settling his arm around Alice's slim shoulders.

"Well..." Alice began, a smile lingering on her lips. Uh-oh, not more Alice plans. "I was thinking we could go to that club again. Apparently they've got a new DJ and upped the class a bit. I'd say we should give it a go." She looked round at everyone who nodded in approval, apart from me. "Aw come on Bella. It'll be fun!"

"Alice! You know how much I hate clubs!" I whined, pressing my face in Edward's shoulder, who just laughed.

"Please Bella?" I opened my eyes to find Alice kneeling on the floor beside me, her hands clasped together. "Please??" I sighed and laughed.

"Okay then! But one condition..." Alice's happy dance stopped abruptly.

"And what condition is that?" Alice asked, placing her hands on her tiny hips.

"I get to pick my outfit."

* * *

**A/N :** _Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm really glad at all the positive reviews I'm getting for this. Thank you all! Anyway, please review!_


	17. Dip It Low

**A/N : **_Grr! Did everyone else's fanfiction go off for ages? Mine did, twas very annoying! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. Sorry for not updating._

**Playlist : **_Tambourine by Eve._

* * *

**Bella...**

"Please Bella?" I opened my eyes to find Alice kneeling on the floor beside me, her hands clasped together. "Please??" I sighed and laughed.

"Okay then! But one condition..." Alice's happy dance stopped abruptly.

"I get to pick my outfit." I crossed my arms and watched Alice's face. I laughed when her features turned into a frown.

"Aw Bella! That's the one condition you _know_ I hate!" Alice stomped away and threw herself down on the sofa next to Jasper. I grinned evilly.

"Well Alice, if you _really_ want me to come, that's the one you have to agree to..." I smiled at her and she just frowned back. "Please Alice? You can still do my hair and make-up..." Alice smiled at bit at that.

"Okay, deal..." She rolled her eyes and laughed. I punched the air in triumph.

"Victory!" Everyone laughed and Alice stood up again.

"See you later boys, we're off to get ready!" Alice grabbed my hand and Rose's and pulled us out the door. I kissed Edward's cheek hurriedly as I got dragged out. Alice unlocked the door quickly and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up Bella, we've only got two hours!" She ordered, running through to our room. I laughed and got in the shower quickly.

--

Forty five minutes later we were all standing in our dressing gowns, drinking hot chocolate and trying to decide what to wear. All the wardrobe doors were open and several piles of discarded clothes lay about us on the floor.

"What are we going to _wear_?!" Alice whined, throwing her hands up the air, almost showering Rose in hot chocolate.

"Watch it!" Rose yelled, shuffling a few feet to the side. I laughed at my two friends and stood up.

"Okay, I have the most radical idea. Let _me_ decide on our outfits this evening..." I watched their faces as they went from normal to stunned.

"Bella... You can't be serious?" Rose asked, her voice almost laughing. Alice spluttered.

"Come on Bells! You hardly know how to dress _yourself_!" Rose and Alice burst out laughing and almost knocked over their mugs of steaming hot chocolatey goodness, or rather, badness. I put my hands on my hips and frowned.

"Right, just let me try, if you hate it, then fine... I wont do it again. Deal?" Rose and Alice raised their eyebrows. "I'm serious!" I yelled and Alice held up her hands.

"Okay okay Bella! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" She stood up and walked through to our bedroom. Rose followed, shaking her head at me slightly. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the huge wardrobes. I pushed up the sleeves of my long dressing gown and clapped my hands.

"Let's do this..." I thought to myself.

--

"I'm ready for you now!" I called, Rose and Alice rushed in, almost getting stuck in the doorway. I laughed and handed them their piles of clothes, including underwear and shoes. They ran quickly from the room again and I turned back to the wardrobe. Now I had to find something for myself. Something suitable for clubbing – not showing too much flesh – but enough to get Edward wanting more. I thought to what I wanted to wear and had a moment of creativity. I reached for a pair of black satin shorts from Primark that had been discarded earlier on and then looked through one of our drawers of long tops. I saw the perfect one and pulled it out. It was a long grey top with black writing on it saying 'Wasted Youth'. It had a faded picture of a girl on it. Laughing at my amazing finds, I pulled them on enthusiastically and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked _good_. Now, shoes... I thought for a bit about black shoes that would go with it and then decided on the black patent boots I had worn earlier. Slipping them on, they looked good but I added a pair of black leg warmers. My outfit was done! I went back through to the bedroom and waited for Alice and Rose to return with their verdicts. Alice came through first, squealing in delight.

"Bella! I love it!" She was wearing a tight pair of dark blue jeans, a pink satin top with a black bustier that pushed up her boobs, making them look instantly bigger. I had teamed them with a pair of pink strappy sandals, finishing off the look.

"See Alice, I can dress myself!" Alice laughed and turned around to see Rose standing in the doorway. She looked stunning as always but was wearing a bandeau with a square neckline. The silky material was quite loose so it flowed when she walked. I had given her a very short, black miniskirt to go with it and a pair of black suede boots. It looked perfect together.

"Wow Bella..." Rose laughed, sashaying into the room, "I'm quite impressed..." She spun once and smiled.

"See you two! You can trust me once in a while!" I laughed and turned back to the mirror.

"Wait Bella, lets see what you're wearing." Alice clicked her fingers impatiently and I rolled my eyes before standing up. Rose's jaw fell open and Alice clapped excitedly.

"Edward is going to _love_ you in that!" She squealed. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah! Your legs look luscious Bella!" I blushed and looked at us three.

"I think we're almost ready to roll..." We quickly did our hair and make-up. Alice spiked her hair up with lots of fudge and then applied pink glittery eye shadow and lots of lip gloss. Rose left her hair in its usual wavy state but clipped part of it back with a red bow. Then she put on lots of mascara and red lipstick. I curled my hair quickly, not worrying about perfection and put on lots of dark eye liner and plumped my lips up with plenty of gloss. I smiled at my reflection and we all stood up.

"Lets go!" Alice laughed, linking our arms together.

--

The boys are waiting for us downstairs. They all look great, as usual. All in jeans of some kind or form and a shirt. Emmett is wearing black, Jasper is wearing red and Edward is wearing green. It contrasts perfectly with his gorgeously messy bronze hair that I long to run my fingers through. I smile at him and he pulls me close into a hug. I can feel his warm breath on the skin of my neck and it makes my knees go weak and my body tingles all over.

"You look _stunning_..." Edward whispers, his soft lips brushing across my ear. My breathing hitches and Edward chuckles before placing a butterfly kiss on my neck. He holds out my hand to take, which I do, smiling as our fingers intertwine perfectly. My life was like one big puzzle before Edward. He was the missing piece. I smile to myself as we walk out to Edward's Volvo. We all get in, Alice and Rose on Emmett and Jaspers laps in the back and me and Edward in the front. I slide onto the cool leather seats and Edward shuts my door for me, before heading back around to the drivers door. We pull out the car park and head into the night.

--

The club is completely full when we finally get in. We head for the bar first, Edward orders a round of Smirnoff Ice's before we head out onto the dance floor. Alice grabs mine and Rose's arms and pulls us off the bathroom.

"Be back in a minute!" She calls to the boys. I laugh as we stumble into an empty cubicle together. Anyone who was listening or watching must have thought we were right weirdos.

"Right..." Alice says, clapping her hands, "I think tonight we should play with the boys a bit. You know, dance around in front of them... Dance for them... You get the picture. I think they'll really enjoy it..." Rose nods her head enthusiastically and I frown.

"Alice, I'm not so sure about this... I can't _dance_! I can hardly walk over a flat surface without tripping over!" I whine, leaning against the door. Alice laughs and Rose pats my arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll show you what to do, just follow us." Rose winks and I laugh half-heartedly.

"Yaay!" Alice reaches into her purse and pulls out some lip gloss, "Lets reapply lippy and get on out there!" We exit the cubicle, getting a few funny looks and head back out into the dark club. The boys are sitting in a booth, just off the dance floor. We head over and drop our bags on the table.

"We're off to dance!" Alice smiles, "You guys can come if you want..." She winks at Jasper and pulls us towards the dance floor. I laugh as the song Tambourine, by Eve comes on.

"I love this song!" Rose shouts and starts shaking her ass in Emmett's direction. I catch the look on his face and laugh. He looks so starstruck. We step further into the crowd, the boys following us eagerly.

_Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...  
Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...  
Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and...  
Shake your tambourine go and get yourself a whistle and..._

I turn to see Edward watching, his eyes on my body, full of lust. I put my hands on my hips and watch him. He is a _god_. He looks so damn sexy just watching me, taking in my body. I laugh and roll my head in a circle, my hair covering my face. I look back up at Edward and smile sexily before strutting towards him. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and he responded by grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. I smiled. He was making it very easy for me.

* * *

**Edward...**

I watched as the girls walked up to the dance floor together, Alice leading. I turned to Emmett and Jasper, who both had equally shocked faces. I cleared my throat a few times and then stood up.

"I think we'd better join them before they find some other guys." Still completely stunned, Emmett and Jasper nod before following me. I leave them to find Alice and Rose and look around for Bella. I see her standing in the middle of the crowd, her hands on her tiny hips and a smile on her face. Bella laughs and rolls her head around once, her long hair brushing over her shoulders and face. She looks back up and smiles, before walking towards me, her hips swinging. She puts her arms around my neck and I grab her waist without hesitation. Bella smiles once again at me and presses herself closer to me. In this tight space all you can see are couples pressed closely together like us, dancing together. I spot Alice and Jasper wrapped around each other, deep in a heavy make out session. I laugh and turn back to Bella. I reach down and kiss her plump red lips once. She responded quickly, twisting her hands tightly into my hair. Suddenly I felt her grinding her hips against mine, and moan into her mouth. Bella released my lips and smiled sexily, licking her lips. She spun around and pressed her back up against my chest, still grinding. I grabbed onto her hips and started moving against her too. Bella's head fell back, exposing her pale neck to me. Taking the opportunity, I leant down and kissed is harshly, biting down slightly. Bella groaned and ground her hips against mine harder. I kissed up and down her soft neck, nipping and sucking softly till she moaned again.

"You okay, love?" I whisper, my lips close to her ear. Bella nods and turns to kiss me passionately.

"Payback time..." She whispers sexily against my lips. She turned around again and then suddenly dropped to the floor before bringing her ass back up the whole length of my body, the rest of her body following. I gasped in shock and grabbed her hips tightly, pressing her up against me. I bet anything she could feel how 'happy' I was. Someone wolf whistled close by. It was Alice.

"Oh my God Bella! Where did you learn to dance like _that_?!" Alice was so loud that everyone turned to watch Bella. Bella just grinned at everyone and did it again before turning to face me again.

"That wasn't fair..." I whispered against her cheek. Bella laughed and looked at me.

"Who said life was fair?" She winked and I kissed her lips chastely.

"I love you so much." I grinned.

"Love you more..."

--

At half past midnight, after a few hours of heavy dancing, Bella and I got off the dance floor and I left Bella back at our booth, before heading for the bathroom. When I came back, someone was sitting beside Bella. Someone very familiar. _Jacob Black_.

* * *

**A/N : **_And Jacob Black makes his first real appearance. There will be more of him to come I promise ;) Haha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review._


	18. Emergency

**A/N : **_Hehe, so here's a first proper chapter with Jacob Black. Enjoy! Can people also check out my new story 'The Forbidden Fruit'? Thanks!  
_

**Playlist : **_Emergency, by Paramore._

* * *

**Bella...**

Dancing with Edward had been the highlight of my night. I couldn't believe how well it had gone and how much Edward had 'enjoyed' it. I couldn't wait to go clubbing again! At around about midnight we sat down and left the others bumping and grinding on the dance floor. Emmett's face was purely classic to watch as Rose danced around him. She was an amazing dancer, not surprising cause she did lots of hip-hop and street dancing for a bit. You could see almost every guy in the club had his eyes on her. She looked amazing too, her blonde hair contrasting perfectly with the red. I smiled at my perfect choice of outfits. Even Alice, who did ballet for 6 years of her life, could dance like a street dancer too. She spun around Jasper with such precision, staying inches from his body, keeping her eyes locked on his. I smiled again and looked around. The club was quietening down a bit, lots of the dancers going off the dance floor for toilet breaks and drink stops. Edward had left to go do that very thing. I was waiting in our booth, watching the scene before me. Suddenly I felt a presence beside me, and looked up, expecting it to be Edward. It wasn't. It was a tall man, with long dark hair and a very white smile.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" He smiled sweetly and I shrugged.

"Sure." I moved up at bit and moved our bags to beside me. The man slid in beside me and extended a tanned hand.

"I'm Jake. I saw you sitting here alone and thought I would come over. You looked like a nice person. I bought you a drink..." He explained, placing two Martini looking drinks on the table. I shook his hand, and found it to be very warm.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Jake smiled and the surveyed the crowd like me.

"You here with friends? A boyfriend?" He asks, not meeting my stare.

"Um, just with a few friends and their boyfriends and my boyfriend..." I explained, looking around for Edward.

"Ohh." Jake looked sad, or disappointed maybe, "That's nice..."

"Bella?" I look up to see Edward standing beside the booth, holding two drinks. His face is cast half into shadow but I can tell he looks angry.

"Edward!" I jump up and hug him before sitting down again. Edward slides into the seat beside me, his eyes still locked on Jake. "This is Jake." Jake extends his hand but Edward doesn't reach out to shake it. Instead, he just stares at it, his cold face not shifting. Jake clears his throat awkwardly and then stands up.

"Well... um, I'm gonna g-go. Bye Bella..." He leaves quickly, taking his drink. I pull the drink he left behind towards me and turn to Edward.

"What was that all about?" I ask, almost snapping at him. Edward grabs my drink.

"What is this?" He asks, smelling it gingerly.

"I don't know!" I almost yell, "Martini? Vodka maybe?" Edward downs it quickly and I gasp at him. "Edward!" Edward shrugs and looks around for the others. "Edward? Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Edward looks at me.

"Bella, that guy was in the newspapers the other day. His real name is Jacob Black and he is a mur-" Edward's eyes suddenly roll into the back of his head and he slumps down on the table. I jump up and rush to his side, shaking him violently.

"Edward!" I scream. I try to pull him into an upright position but he is too heavy.

"Bella?" I look around to see the others walking towards are table. I step aside to reveal Edward's unconscious body and Alice gasps. Jasper and Emmett run towards me and I step aside to let them pull Edward out of the booth. Alice and Rose rush to my side and hold onto me.

"What happened?" Alice asks. I try to hold back the tears. What had just happened? Was Edward okay?

"I-I don't know! I was talking to some guy called Jacob Black and then Edward came over and he looked really angry... and then he drank the drink Jake had given me and now here we are!" I can't hold it back any more. I burst into tears and Rose and Alice try to comfort me.

"Wait, did you say Jacob Black?" Jasper asks. I look up, tears streaming down my face and nod. "Shit..." Jasper curses under his breath.

"What?" I ask. Jasper looks at the half empty glass on the table and sniffs the liquid.

"Poison..." Jasper muttered. I almost fainted myself.

My boyfriend had just been poisoned.

--

Somehow, an hour later, I found myself at the hospital, sitting in the waiting room with the others. Edward _had_ been poisoned but it wasn't serious. It wouldn't kill him, just knock him out for a bit. The hospital had given him lots of antibiotics but they warned us they might have to pump his stomach, just to make sure it was all out. I felt someone sit down beside me and I turned to see Alice.

"Hey..." She said, her usually chirpy voice, now quiet.

"Hi Al..." I replied, just as quiet.

"I just spoke to the nurses. They said Edward is on the mend, we're allowed to go see him now..." Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "He'll be okay Bella, I promise. At least he's awake now." I smiled weakly and hugged Alice.

"Thank you Al..." I managed to gulp before the tears started. I got up quickly to the nearest bathroom.

Everyone else had gone from the waiting room by the time I got out. I went over to the desk and asked where Edward's room was. I found it easily enough, and I could hear talking and laughing coming from inside. I looked in the window of the door and saw Edward sitting upright on the bed. His face was slightly paler than usual and his messy bronze hair was even messier. I smiled and Edward turned to see me. He waved enthusiastically and Alice ran to open the door for me. I stepped inside and ran towards Edward. He pulled me tight to his chest and I breathed in his amazing scent.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." I mumbled into his chest, "I thought I'd lost you..." I could feel the tears brimming again.

"I know, love." I looked up to see Edward's gorgeous eyes filling with tears too, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward.

* * *

**A/N : **_Sorry this was short. The next one will be longer though!_


	19. Black Returns

**A/N : **_So Jacob is up to no good and tried to kill Bella, and messed up horribly by almost killing Edward. Phew, that was a close one! Haha. Anyway, Edward is fine now, and so is Bella. But Jacob shall return... Very very shortly!_

_Sorry for not updating sooner!_

* * *

**Bella...**

I was so relieved Edward was okay. I couldn't have bared it if he had died. He's asleep now, the poison had drained him a lot and he needed a couple of days just recovering. Alice had phoned the school and excused us of all classes because of 'family problems'. Well it was true, we were like one huge dysfunctional family. Alice and Jasper, completely knowing towards each others feelings and futures. Emmett and Rose, adorably amusing. And, me and Edward, the 'perfect' couple, as everyone liked to call us. Almost perfect anyway.

--

I wanted to go home to change out of my club clothes, I could feel my hair was very greasy and I felt smelly and sweaty. The others had gone home earlier when I was alone with Edward and they had a chance to change and shower then. I stood up and stretched my cramped limbs. I had been sitting in a plastic chair for God knows how long. The others were dotted around the room, all of them sleeping. I smiled at them and tip-toed over to where Edward was sleeping. The beeping noise of his heart monitor was constant. I kissed his cheek softly and it sped up slightly. I giggled and leaned close to his ear.

"It's good to know I have the same effect on you..." Edward opened his eyes and chuckled slightly too. He pulled away his oxygen mask.

"Where are you going?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Just home to get changed and showered. I'll only be half an hour tops okay?" Edward nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I love you Bella..." He put the mask back on just as his eyes started drooping. I dropped his hand.

"I love you too, Edward." I grabbed his jacket off the nearest chair and slipped it over my bare shoulders before leaving the room. The hospital was very quiet for early in the morning and people said 'hi' to me as I passed. Soon I was out in the cool morning air, walking back towards the school. Luckily it was only about ten minutes from the hospital and the cool air woke me up. I wrapped Edward's jacket tighter around me and breathed in his delicious smell. Smiling slightly, I carried on to the school.

--

Reception was quiet and Mrs. Turner wished Edward well as I walked passed her. I smiled politely and sprinted up the stairs to the apartment, two at a time so I could get back to Edward quickly. When I reached our apartment I saw a note taped to the doorway and the door was slightly ajar. Cautiously I peeled the note off the door and looked at it. The text was written in different cut out letters from the newspapers, how original...

**Boo...**

**Look behind you.**

I dropped the note and turned around slowly. I recognised the person standing behind me instantly.

_Jacob Black._

I gasped as he stepped towards me.

"Hello Bella," He smiled at me with that disconcerting white smile, "How nice to see you again." I stepped closer to the open door of the apartment.

"St-stay away f-from me..." I stammered, looking into his wide brown eyes.

"Aw Bella, aren't you glad to see me again?" He chuckled, reaching a hand out to stroke my face I fell backwards, into the apartment, trying to get away from his grasp.

"Stop..." I mumbled, trying to push him away. He grabbed my wrist and forced me back into the apartment. He slammed the door shut with his foot.

"Listen, you, don't you dare scream, I want you all to myself..." Jacob snarled close to my face. I flinched away and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. This just made him laugh even more.

"Stop struggling you bitch..." His fist raised and I felt it come in contact with the side of my head before I blacked out.

* * *

**Edward...**

Bella left me and I didn't fall back asleep. I was in a dreamy state, reliving all the memorable times with my beautiful girl. I was so lucky to have lived, that poison could have killed me, and I count my lucky stars that it didn't. I smiled as I sat up in bed and I watched my new best friends.

Jasper and Alice are just perfect for each other, he never had someone who he could see living with in the future and she never had someone who could read her mind like him.

Rose and Emmett were very funny together. A very flirty and odd couple. They insulted each other a lot, but it was never anything serious. She was the perfect balance for his goofiness, balancing it out with heavy sarcasm. We always laughed at them.

Life seemed so perfect now, so right, as if I had been missing something all my life. And now I'm here, with my brothers and my best friends, and Bella. Everything was perfect. I glanced at the clock and frowned. It was almost nine. Bella had been gone for over an hour. She said she'd only be half an hour. I reached for my mobile and quickly tapped out a message to Bella.

**Where are you?**

**I love you.**

**E**

**xxx**

I sent it and then put my phone beside me on the bed. I saw Alice and Jasper stirring and they smiled sleepily at me.

"Hey Edward..." Alice mumbled, before standing up and waddling off to the bathroom.

"Morning," I said to Jasper. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and then stood up, stretching.

"Mornin'," I laughed as Jasper fell back onto the chair again.

"Jasper?" I said, sitting up straighter, "I'm a bit worried about Bella." Jasper looked around.

"Oh yeah, where is she?" He asked.

"She left over an hour ago, to go back to the school. She said she'd only be an hour..." I trailed off and looked at my phone. No messages.

"I can go over and check if you want?" He suggested, shrugging. I nodded.

"Thank you." Jasper nodded and headed out the door.

--

Everyone was waiting nervously for his return. It had now been 2 hours, and I was really starting to worry. Bella was gone, and Jasper was taking ages. Suddenly he burst through the door, panting and holding my jacket. He held it out to me and tried to catch his breath. I took my jacket off him and noticed something dark on the collar. Blood. I gulped and picked up the note hiding inside the pocket.

**She's mine now Cullen.**

**Jacob Black.**

* * *

**A/N : **_Jacob is back and Bella is gone! Ahh. Please review!_


	20. Authors Note, I'm Sorry!

**A/N : **_Right, I'm afraid this is just an authors note. I know,I really hate it when people do this but mine has a valid reason. I promise!_

_I'm afraid I don't have any inspiration for this story any more, sorry, so I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed as this has been really successful! Thanks and goodbye._

_I really did try to make another chapter, but I just couldn't so I'm really sorry._

_Good news though, I'm starting a new story soon called 'Until You're Mine' and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out. It should be around in the next week or so._

_Love,  
_

_Libby.  
_


	21. ANOTHER APOLOGY

Sooooo guys.

I have another apology to make.

Guess what? My computer died on me. I know right, how _very_ annoying. So it might be a while till I update as the only times I can really update are in school -just now- or when I'm at home for the odd hour I can get on my parents computer..

Which is really bad I know.

**BUT**

I will try to update I promise. Just whenever I get free time.

Thanks again.

And sorry. =( I'm just as bummed as you guys are -I hope!


	22. NOTE

Hey guys.

For anyone who's still subscribed to my stories, I do hope you don't hate me.

I haven't updated in quite a long time and that's because of alot of reasons, but I'm still updating my True Blood fanfiction 'Conflict At Eclipse'

Unfortunately I don't think I'm going to update my Twilight fanfictions anymore. I would like to, and I hope people will stay on alert for these stories incase of the day when I do update them.

This is just a quick note to say if anyone here is on FictionPress, I've just started my own story and would like it if some of you guys would read it.(:

Thanks.

Libby

.com/~sushikid


End file.
